


Live to Serve

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Master/Servant, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Stanley frees Lilly, a succubus, after finding her locked up in his uncle's attic.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	1. Consummation

Stanley’s uncle had been a sorcerer.

At least, that’s what he had always told everyone. Even before Stanley had been born, his eccentric Uncle Devin had become something of the black sheep of the family with his talk of spells and incantations. He owned crystal balls that could see into the future, wands that could fire lightning, and magic spells that could be used to summon all manner of magical creatures. No one had believed him, of course, but he never seemed particularly put-out by that; he knew it was real, he would always assure his family, and that was all that mattered.

When Stanley had been younger, he had liked Uncle Devin. He liked listening to the man’s fantastical tales of his adventures across time and space fighting evil spirits and battling against the forces of Hell itself. Even as he grew older and began to realize his uncle was more or less insane, he still took the time to listen to the man when no one else in his family would. Crazy or not, after all, he was still family, and at least he was interesting.

Nonetheless, it still came as a surprise to Stanley when he learned from his mother that his uncle had died of a heart attack and apparently left his house, his fortune, and all of his possessions to him and him alone. Apparently, it paid to listen to the crazy uncle, especially when it turns out he was secretly quite wealthy.

That was how Stanley found himself in his uncle’s old home, having taken time off from his college education to categorize and inventory all of his new possessions. It was a nice place, truth be told, and the young man was intent on keeping it; it was family-sized home in a decent neighborhood, it had a large yard surrounded by trees for privacy, and his kind Uncle Devin had left him a small fortune with which he could easily pay its property taxes for at least the next twenty years.

 _Screw majoring in Economics_ , Stanley had thought to himself upon first looking up at the building that was now legally his. _I could retire on this alone. I owe you one, Uncle Devin._

Stanley had quickly set about cleaning up and organizing the place as best he could, separating his uncle’s belongings into those he wished to keep and those he would probably sell on eBay. It turned out his uncle did, in fact, have a large collection of amulets, wands, books, crystal balls, and other magical items; problem was, as far as Stanley was concerned, it was all junk, and most of it ended up in the “Sell” pile.

By the time it was getting dark. Stanley had looked through almost every room of the house and made an unofficial inventory of things to clean and pack away. Though unorganized, the basement still had plenty of room, thankfully, so at least he could use it for potential storage space. All that remained was for him to check out the attic – can’t imagine there would be much up there – and then he could call it a night and get back to it in the morning.

Of course, it was in the attic that Stanley received his first real shock of the day.

Much like the basement, the attic was largely bare safe for a few packed boxes and an old, but comfortable looking sofa. Unlike the basement, however, there appeared to be a large, magical pentacle at least ten feet in diameter drawn onto the floor of the attic in what Stanley hoped to be red paint. Inside that pentacle was a large cage with iron bars.

And inside that cage was a girl.

Stanley’s eyes widened as he hesitantly approached the cage, wondering what in the world his uncle had done and if he should be calling the police. The girl was lying on her side, entirely naked, her black hair strewn all about her as she breathed gently and weakly, as though she was sleeping. She appeared to be of South Asian descent, if Stanley had to guess – perhaps Indian or Pakistani – and seemed to be about his age, maybe a year or two younger. She was also quite beautiful; had Stanley not already been much more gravely concerned about the girl’s safety, there was no doubt he would have been attracted to her.

“Hello?” he asked softly, taking another hesitant step towards the cage, still baffled as to who this girl was and why his uncle had her locked up in the attic like this. “Can you hear me? Are you okay?”

The girl stirred at his words, and Stanley let out a sigh of relief as she slowly began to sit up, groaning a little as she did so. At least she was alive! But then she parted her black hair and looked up at him with her wide and innocent eyes, revealing a look of such longing and hunger that he knew right away she hadn’t eaten in days, perhaps even weeks.

“Help me…” the girl said, slowly crawling over to the edge of the cage and grabbing hold of the bars keeping her imprisoned. Tears gleamed in her eyes as she started up at the college student, her nubile body quivering with need. “Please. So hungry…”

A thousand questions were running through Stanley’s head, but right then and there he knew it wasn’t the time to ask her. He had to help the girl, and fast!

“How do I get you out of there?” he asked, going down on one knee and looking the girl right in the eyes, as though assuring her he was here to help. “Is there a key?”

The girl nodded, and then pointed over to a nearby trunk. “There. Hurry. Hungry.”

Stanley didn’t even bother to answer the girl, merely ran over to the trunk and threw it open. Tossing aside a few books and vials, the young man quickly found an ornate key at the very bottom of the compartment. A moment later, he was back at the cage and hurriedly trying to fit the key into the heavy lock that kept it closed.

“Come on, come on,” he muttered to himself as he put the key in the lock and then struggled to turn it. “Almost…there…”

_CLANG_

Stanley almost shouted for joy as the key finally turned and the lock came undone. He threw open the door to the cage and immediately dropped back down onto his knees in preparation to help lead the poor girl out.

He needn’t have bothered.

The moment the door swung open, the girl threw herself at Stanley, her look of hunger now consuming every feature of her face. She growled deeply as she lunged, her small but ample breasts swinging majestically. Despite her weakened state and relatively tiny frame, she was strong, and Stanley cried out as she tackled him onto his back on the ground and immediately went to work tearing open his pants.

_Wait…what?_

With a strange mixture of horror, confusion, and arousal, Stanley opened his eyes and looked down to see the girl was _not_ preparing to eat him, as he had originally assumed. Instead, as he watched with wide and exasperated eyes, the feral girl undid his pants, pulled down his boxers, and then practically swallowed his cock whole. The fact that the young man wasn’t even the least bit hard yet didn’t seem to matter to the girl, who began furiously sucking and licking up and down the length of his dick as though she needed it to live.

Normally, Stanley would have pushed the girl away, or at least tried to stop her; he already had a thousand questions bouncing around in his head, and that was _before_ the girl had wrapped her brown lips around his cock. But the feeling of her tongue running up and down his length, the sight of her perky breasts swinging back and forth as she bobbed her head, and the sensation of her warm and wet mouth around his quickly hardening cock…it was all simply too much. Stanley had had his dick sucked before, certainly, but never like this, never with such skill or such enthusiasm.

As such, despite everything, Stanley couldn’t help but begin to groan as he felt the girl lick and suck him to a full erection, bobbing her head back and forth as she fought to take him as deep inside of her as he could possibly go. He was quite a grower, not to brag, but the girl somehow seemed to take every inch of him without any trouble whatsoever; it was like she lived to suck cock, like she needed it, _hungered_ for it, not even gagging as she took him balls-deep in her mouth and down her tightening throat.

“Fuck…” Stanley heard himself saying as he instinctively began to thrust up into the girl’s mouth as she sucked him harder and harder, creating a more intense rhythm that only seemed to encourage her even more still. She wasn’t even using her hands, simply bobbing her head back and forth quickly and violently, taking every inch of his cock. “Goddamn…”

Stanley still didn’t understand what the hell was going on, but right then and there, he didn’t much care. All he knew is that the girl’s mouth felt like heaven around his cock and he wanted nothing more than to cream down her throat. The fact that the girl seemed to feel likewise only made the whole experience that much more satisfying.

“Mmmm…” the girl moaned happily, practically humming around the cock stuffed in her mouth. She sucked like she had been born to do it, every muscle of her mouth working overtime to please the fat shaft she refused to let go of. Her perky breasts swing back and forth wonderfully as she bobbed her head, as though hoping they would further entice the young man.

Indeed, Stanley wasn’t so much fucking the girl’s face as she was fucking her own face on his cock, covering his length in her saliva and taking every inch of him. She took him all the way to the hilt, until her nose was buried in his abdomen and his balls were resting against her chin, and simply stayed there, shuddering in divine pleasure as she felt his hard cock snaking its way down her tight, little throat.

“Fuck…!” Stanley groaned, throwing his head back as he felt the girl deepthroat him like no woman ever had before, her mouth literally wrapped around the base of his cock as the rest of it pushed down her esophagus. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck…”

Then she was bobbing her head back and forth again, still taking the entirety of his cock in her mouth like a trained expert, sucking and licking and shuddering in pleasure. A moment later, one of Stanley’s hands found its way to the back of her head, running his fingers through her wavy black hair as he began dictating her movements. His thrusts were growing faster and more needy now, and the girl immediately let him do what he pleased with her, as though she longed for nothing more than to feel his seed sliding down her throat.

“Shit,” Stanley said as he looked down at the girl gobbling up his cock, his hand still pushing and pulling her head as he thrust into her loving mouth. “I’m gonna cum…!”

“Mhmm, mhmm!” the girl answered, again merely moaning around the young man’s cock instead of pulling it out or doing anything else. Her message was clear: she didn’t want him to stop. She wanted to swallow it. All of it.

And swallow it she did as Stanley squeezed his eyes closed and groaned loudly, finally exploding into the girl’s mouth like had never done before. He fucked her mouth like it was her pussy, thrusting wildly and pumping his hips into her face, firing rope after rope of cum inside of her as though he hadn’t cum in months. He released so much inside of her that he felt downright exhausted, as though she was sucking out his very soul as well as his seed.

Not that the girl seemed to mind. In fact, if anything, she seemed ecstatic. She didn’t so much swallow Stanley’s fiery hot cum as she outright drank it, closing her eyes and shuddering in bliss as she took load after load of his sweet juices. She slurped all of it down like a milkshake, swallowing as many time as she needed, as though feeding off the young man’s essence. Even once he was finally finished, and his cock was beginning to soften in her mouth, she continued to suck dutifully and passionately, as though determined to drink every last drop of his seed.

“Goddamn,” Stanley said as he felt his head fall back on the attic floor, busily catching his breath as the girl continued to suck him dry. He opened his eyes just in time to watch as she finally pulled his softening cock out of his mouth, and that was when he saw the thing that caused his heart to stop a beat.

For just a moment, just as the girl released his cock and looked back up at him with a smile, her eyes had gleamed with an eerie and otherworldly red light. It wasn’t just her pupils; it was as though her entire eyes, the whites and all, had suddenly turned blood-red. It only lasted for a second, but Stanley saw it nonetheless, and suddenly he didn’t feel so comfortable having his cock out in front of this girl – if she even _was_ a girl.

“Thank you,” the girl said as she sat up, further revealing her beautiful form to him. A few stray drops of cum remained on her lips, and she quickly licked them up with a shy smile. “For freeing me, and for feeding me.”

“For…feeding you?” Stanley asked, blinking in confusion. It was only then that he began to piece everything together.

The pentacle. The cage. The key. The way her eyes had glowed.

“You’re…not human,” he said as he looked at the nubile young beauty sitting between his legs, “are you?”

The girl shook her head. “I’m sorry. I should have asked first. It’s just been _so_ long since I ate. Please forgive me. Do you know Master Devin?”

“ _Master_ Devin?” Stanley asked, frowning in confusion. He felt remarkably awkward, sitting up there on the attic floor with his pants down and the girl still gently stroking his soft cock. “Uh, yeah, I’m his nephew. Look…who are you? Why were you in that cage? What the hell is going on here?!”

The girl’s eyes widened as Stanley spoke, not in fear, but more out of confusion or surprise. Even her hand stopped, still stroking his cock, and finally withdrew. She looked around, then, as though searching for something she could not find.

“What is the date?” she asked softly.

“March 22nd,” Stanley answered her after a moment.

“Oh, dear,” the girl said. “Then Master Devin…he is dead, isn’t he?”

Stanley nodded, still not sure what was going on. “Yeah. He died about a week ago. Heart failure. I’m his nephew, Stanley. He left me this house in his will. Well, actually, he left me pretty much everything. His house, his money, his possessions, all of it.”

“All that Master Devin owned now belongs to you?” the girl asked, still staring off into nowhere.

“That’s right.”

The girl turned to look at Stanley then, her wide and innocent eyes meeting his and a friendly smile crossing his face. “Then I suppose that means I belong to you now, Master Stanley. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 _Oh, god_ , Stanley thought to himself. _My uncle had a sex slave._

“Look, could you just…explain what the hell is going on?” he asked as he began to sit up, pulling up his boxers and pants as he did so, and doing his best not to notice how the girl frowned when she saw his cock disappear. “Who are you? Why were you locked up? What the hell was my uncle doing up here?”

“Oh, how rude of me!” the girl exclaimed, her eyes widening as she faced Stanley head on, still fully-naked and evidently completely unbothered by that fact. “To think I fed before even introducing myself! I am your uncle’s succubus, and my name is Lilitafellanielataton.”

Stanley blinked. “Lili…what?”

“Your uncle called me Lilly,” the girl said with a smile.

“And you’re a succubus?” Stanley asked. The girl nodded. “What exactly is that?”

“You know not of succubi?” the girl asked.

“No,” Stanley answered, “I know not.”

“What of magic? The occult arts? The infernal realm and its legions?”

“Yeah, also no.”

“I see,” Lilly confirmed, frowning a little. “Well, you know your uncle was a powerful sorcerer, yes?”

 _Of course he fucking was_ , Stanley thought to himself with an inward groan. _I really should have listened more closely to his stories…_

“He may have mentioned it, yeah,” Stanley said instead. “I take it you were a friend of his?”

“I was his _succubus_ ,” Lilly corrected him, throwing back her way black hair as she did so, as though to show off more of her lithe and alluring form. “Most sorcerers have at least one infernal servant to aid them in their magical endeavors, and I served Master Devin for many years. Indeed, he favored me so much he bound me to this realm. I granted him knowledge and power and he, in return, kept me fed and happy. It was a very professional relationship. I assure you.”

 _I somehow doubt that_.

“Riiiight,” Stanley replied. “So you’re a demon. And you feed on…sex?”

Lilly smiled. “More or less. Sensuality, arousal, lust, sexual activity…it nourishes me, gives me life. And your seed – the seed of man – is the most delicious and intoxicating of all. Your uncle kept me well-fed and, in return, I helped him unlock the secrets of the universe.”

 _So, not a sex slave, then_ , Stanley thought to himself. _More a…sex business partner. Sex demon. That’s…better, I guess?_

“So, how did you get in the cage?” he asked aloud, still more than a little confused. “You’re not dangerous or anything, are you?”

“Oh, not at all, I would never harm my master,” Lilly answered happily, before her face began to fell. “But Master Devin put me in the cage because I…failed him. He asked something of me I could not give him, and so, in his anger, he locked me up. I have been trapped here ever since, starving, unable to feed. I feared he had abandoned me. Now, I suppose, I know different.”

“What did he want from you?” Stanley asked, frowning and more than a little curious. “What was it you couldn’t give him?”

“Immortality,” Lilly told him after a moment’s consideration. “No being – infernal or otherwise – is allowed to impart such wisdom upon a mortal. It is not within my power to grant. And so he punished me for denying him that which I could never give.”

 _Uncle Devin must have known he was dying_ , Stanley realized, piecing it all together. _He knew he was ill, and he turned to Lilly for help…but she couldn’t help him. Still don’t think locking her up was the right thing to do, though…_

As Stanley sat there and absorbed all of the information he had just learned, Lilly stood up and began walking around the attic, as though exploring it to see what had changed since she was locked away. There were no windows in the attic, only a couple of lamps connected to a single switch, but these provided enough illumination to reveal many of the cardboard boxes scattered here and there.

Stanly watched as Lilly peaked into several of the boxes curiously, even bending over quite a few times and inadvertently presenting her tight ass to him, a view he (and his cock) quite appreciated. Somehow, the fact his uncle had undoubtedly pounded the holy hell out of the girl every day for years didn’t much phase him; she was beautiful, amazingly so, and more enthusiastic a lover than the young man had ever thought could exist.

“So, what are you going to do now that you’re free?” Stanley asked as he watched the girl, who was busily looking through a pile of cards she pulled out of a box.

“Oh, I’m not free,” Lilly told him very matter-of-factly, smiling a little as she pulled out some of the cards she appeared to like looking at. “When Master Devin perished, _you_ became my new master. As such, I serve you now, in whatever way you wish. Provided you continue to feed me.”

The girl looked at the young man and smiled devilishly at that last part, her eyes once again gleaming with a strange and otherworldly red light. Frightening as it was, Stanley also couldn’t help but feel his cock twitch in arousal.

 _Something is really wrong with me_.

“And what happens if I free you?” Stanley asked as Lilly put away the cards she was looking at and instead pulled out an old-fashioned camera.

“Then I return to the infernal realm until you or another sorcerer summons me once more,” Lilly answered, smiling as she took a picture of herself, naked body and all. The photograph came out almost instantaneously, and the girl bounced over and handed it to Stanley as though she had taken it just for him.

“Would you like that?” Stanley asked as he accepted Lilly’s photograph without questioning it.

At that, Lilly paused. She had been about to take another picture of herself when Stanley asked the question, but then stopped and lowered it slowly, as though forgotten. Her brow furrowed slightly, as though she was suddenly deep in thought, and, for a moment, Stanley was worried he had offended her in some way.

“No one has ever asked me that before,” Lilly finally said, just as Stanley was about to speak up and apologize. She spoke slowly, as though carefully choosing her words and unable to believe she was speaking them aloud. “In the six hundred years I have served humanity, no one has ever asked me what _I_ want.”

“No one?” Stanley asked.

 _You’re over six hundred years old?_ , he thought.

Lilly smiled sadly as she turned to face him, placing the camera back in the box she had pulled it out of. “I live to serve, Master Stanley. I do not ask questions; I merely obey. But if I were to choose…I think I would like to remain here. Your realm interests me greatly, far more so than my own realm ever has, and I rather think I will like serving one as kind and virile as you.”

Stanley was…intrigued, to say the least. Of all the things his uncle had left him upon his death, this sweet succubus was so far Stanley’s absolute favorite by a wide margin. Not only was she fascinating, a creature not of this realm or this reality, but she was beautiful; stunning, really. And enthusiastic. Stanley had never been much of a ladies’ man, and the thought of having a servant – no, a _willing partner_ – of his very own was remarkably tempting.

Still, he was a human first and foremost, he knew, and he had to make the right decision. And, ultimately, it wasn’t his decision; it was hers, and he would have to abide by it no matter what she chose.

“Only if you’re absolutely sure,” he told the succubus after a few moments of thought, smiling warmly as he did so. “You’re more than welcome to stay, but if you want to go – if you _ever_ want to go – just say the word and I’ll free you.”

When Lilly next smiled at him, she did so with such genuine enthusiasm that Stanley couldn’t help but blush. This wasn’t simply a friendly smile, nor one of naughty mischief, but a pure smile of genuine happiness that made the young man’s cock twitch just as much as watching her bend over in front of him.

“I am bound to you now and forever,” Lilly said gratefully, still smiling happily as she bowed her head. “Now all that remains is for us to seal the pact through consummation. Choose a form, Master Stanley, and I shall adopt it.”

“Choose a form?” Stanley asked, confused. “Wait…you can change forms?”

“Of course,” Lilly told him, still grinning ear to ear. “The form I wear now was merely Master Devin’s favorite. A student of his during his time in Calicut, I believe, but one for whom he never admitted his feelings. As a succubus, I can take the form of whatever woman you want.”

And then, as Stanley watched, Lilly’s brown skin began to lighten and pale until she was as white and fair-skinned as he was. Her black hair glimmered and grew, becoming a deep red in color and extending down to her naked buttocks. Her bosom likewise grew larger, her dark nipples becoming pink as her breasts went from a B-cup to a D-cup.

“Perhaps this form is more pleasing to you, Master Stanley?” she asked, her green eyes and long, red hair gleaming in the dim light of the attic.

Stanley didn’t even time to respond before she started shifting again, growing both taller and slimmer, her skin darkening back to a rich brown. Her hair shortened and became frizzier, cropped close to her head, and her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown.

“Or perhaps you would like more variety?”

Again, she changed, this time shrinking a little, transforming into a beautiful woman of East Asian descent with sun-kissed skin and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her breasts were small but perky, and her glistening cunt looked good enough to eat.

“Whatever form you wish, Master Stanley, it is yours…”

Her skin turned white again, this time paler than even before, and her hair shortened until it became a bright purple buzzcut. Colorful tattoos and other markings climbed up her arms and legs, leaving only her supple breasts and stomach bare.

“So, what will it be, master? Which form shall be the first I take to pleasure you?”

It was honestly one of the hardest decisions of Stanley’s life, even if he knew this was simply the first time he and Lilly would fuck. He could have had every form she had taken and more, multiple times if he wished, and it would have made little difference. No matter what race, what hair, what size and shape, he could have it all, and he had only to say the word. Hell, he could have even had Lilly take the form of a former crush, or a celebrity, or his bitchy ex-girlfriend from high school who refused to put out. The world was his oyster.

And yet…this was their first time, and Lilly seemed to genuinely like him. Each and every form she took was stunningly beautiful, but it was all still Lilly, and Stanley felt that was perhaps the most essential item. He wasn’t fucking just any girl; he was fucking Lilly, his servant, his partner, his _succubus_.

It seemed only right he should ask for the real deal.

“What about your natural form?” he finally said, having given it some thought. It couldn’t hurt to ask, after all, right? “Like, the _real_ you. Can I see that?”

For the second time that evening, Lilly seemed stunned, as though she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“R-Really?” she asked, her voice little more than a whisper. She actually seemed to be blushing, but that might have just been a result of her unnaturally pale skin in the form she was currently wearing. “You want to see my natural form?”

“Yeah?” Stanley answered, a little confused. Had he done something wrong? “Is that okay?”

“Y-Yes, of course,” Lilly told him, blinking and clearly taken aback. “It’s just…no one has ever asked that of me before. When my masters feed me, it has always been in a shape they have chosen. I cannot recall the last time I took my natural form.”

“Really?” Stanley asked.

_She must have really had some nasty masters in the past._

“Yes,” Lilly answered, smiling a little as she prepared to reveal her true self. “You are indeed a remarkable human, Master Stanley. I believe I will greatly enjoy serving you.”

And then, as Stanley watched, Lilly’s latest form began to melt away and transform into something entirely different. There was a body-wide shimmer this time, as though the succubus wasn’t taking another form but simply lifting the veil she had worn around herself for so very long. As such, she didn’t so much transform as step out of the illusion, and Stanley gasped as he saw her for what she really was.

Before him stood a young woman of almost perfect shape and form, her hour-glass figure the kind that women around the world dreamed of achieving. Her skin was the color of the sky at twilight, a dusky blue-purple, and her hair was as black as night, so long it fell to her naked ass. Her eyes were as red as blood, and without pupils or irises, her lips were pitch-black, and her ears were slightly pointed, like those of an elf. Her ass was shapely, her breasts were full and supple, and her cunt was bare and glistening with desire.

Aside from the impossibly-colored skin and the blood red eyes, there remained two signs that Lilly was most certainly not fully human: the first being the two black horns that jutted out of her forehead and curved backwards slightly at their tips, and the second being the forked tail whipping back and forth nervously, as if waiting for the final verdict. She was still small of stature, relatively speaking, certainly no taller than five and a half feet, minus the horns, and looked tighter and more nubile than ever before.

“Am I…pleasing?” Lilly asked after Stanley didn’t comment right away, his eyes wide as he took in her supple breasts, her glistening cunt, and her devilishly tight ass. “Master Stanley?”

For a moment, Stanley said nothing, but simply sat there and stared at her. He looked upon the succubus in all her naked glory for the first time, and knew right away that he was in love. To ask her to take another form – to take _any_ other form – seemed almost like an injustice to the demonic beauty standing before him.

Lilly was just about to ask if her master wanted her to take another, more pleasing form, when he suddenly spoke.

“Bend over.”

Lilly looked up at that, confused. “Master Stanley?”

“Bend over,” Stanley repeated, pulling off his shirt and then the rest of his clothes as though he couldn’t tear them off fast enough. His cock was hard as a rock and there was a strong and powerful need in his eyes that made even Lilly shiver in anticipation. “Hands and knees, now. I need to be inside you _now_.”

Lilly smiled. She really had found the perfect master.

As Stanley finished removing the last of his clothes, Lilly obeyed his orders to the letter and got down on her hands and knees in front of him, presenting her shapely, twilight-colored ass to the college student she now called her master. She arched her back as she did so, displaying both her puckered asshole and her glistening cunt, both of them up for grabs. A moment later, she gasped in pleasure as she felt Stanley’s hands on her bountiful buttcheeks, squeezing and groping them with inhuman relish and desire.

“You can’t get pregnant, can you?” he asked before he shoved his rock-hard cock right into the succubus’s warm and welcoming pussy. He didn’t have protection of any kind with him.

“My kind does not reproduce,” Lilly answered her master, wriggling her buttocks in his face, as though to drive him mad. “My holes exist solely for your pleasure. I feed well no matter how you breed me, so long as you do it.”

_Well, in that case…_

Already stroking his throbbing cock up and down in preparation for what would surely be the best sex he was ever going to experience, Stanley took the lead by placing the head of his cock right up against Lilly’s puckered asshole. He had never fucked a girl in the ass before – had only really had sex a number of times, really – but he had always wanted to, more than anything. And who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

“Uhnnn!” Lilly moaned in pleasure, her blood red eyes rolling back into her head as she felt her master finally push the head of his cock into her impossibly tight anus. He was larger than his uncle; she had noticed earlier when sucking him off, but thought little of it, having sucked dick for literally centuries. It was another matter entirely when taking said cock in her ass, and the succubus already felt herself shuddering and shivering as she felt her master’s cock penetrating her bowels. “Oh, master! Oh, yes! Fuck my ass, master! Fuck your servant’s tight, little ass!”

And that’s exactly what Stanley did. Knowing his partner was a demonic being who had no doubt experienced such poundings for centuries, the college student took little time in immediately ramming and slamming his cock in and out of Lilly’s warm and welcoming ass. He gripped her hips tightly as he thrust into her again and again and again, his hips slapping against her purple ass and causing her cheeks to bounce wonderfully.

“Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Oh, yes! Oh, master, yes!” Lilly moaned and cried as Stanley pushed his cock deeper and deeper into her anus, literally burying himself balls-deep inside of her. The succubus had to squeeze her eyes closed and bit her lip to keep from being too loud, as every inch of her master’s cock felt like heaven and hell inside of her. “Mmm, mmm, mmm…!”

Lilly’s supple breasts began to bounce back and forth wildly as Stanley thrust into her perfect ass again and again and again, her nipples hard and her entire body shuddering with pleasure. It wasn’t long before Stanley reached up with one hand and groped the succubus’s bouncing tits, rolling her mounds of flesh in his hands and squeezing them in just the right way. She was the perfect servant – the perfect _woman_ – and Stanley wanted to make sure she knew that.

It was true that Lilly had been fucked many times by many men in many different ways over the centuries. She was a creature of sex, after all; she survived on it, _thrived_ on it, needed it to live. But never before had she ever been fucked in her natural form, had never felt a cock slide in and out of her _own_ ass or experienced another man’s hands on her _own_ breasts. She had always been fucked while in another form, wearing another’s body, and it wasn’t until now that she realized exactly what she had been missing all along.

“Oh, Master Stanley! Oh, oh, oh, _yes_!” she screamed and moaned as she bucked her hips and threw her ass back at her master, begging him to drive himself deeper and harder into her tightening bowels. She had never before in her entire existence experienced such pure and unadulterated pleasure, and she knew she would spend the rest of her master’s natural lifespan attempting to thank him for giving it to her. “So deep! So deep inside me! So good…!”

“Fuck…!” Stanley groaned as he likewise felt himself achieve new heights of sexual ecstasy. The succubus’s ass was almost painfully tight around his cock, but it was so warm and welcoming that he never again ever wanted to pull out. “Goddamn, Lilly! So tight…!”

“Yes, so tight! So tight for you, Master Stanley!” Lilly cried back at him, tears and steam both flowing out of the edges of her eyes as she felt herself being fucked all the way back to the infernal depths that spawned her. “Fuck me, Master Stanley! Fuck my ass! Fuck your servant’s tight ass as hard as you can!”

Such naughty words only encouraged Stanley to slam into Lilly harder and faster, his body already slick with sweat as he sodomized his beautiful, demonic servant. Perhaps it was Lilly’s infernal nature, or perhaps it was simply how enthusiastic she was about this whole situation, but Stanley felt as though he would never tire of rearranging the demonic girl’s guts with his fat cock. From the way the succubus moaned in pleasure and bucked her hips into every one of his thrusts, he had a feeling she felt the same way.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

The sounds of sex – rough sex – echoed throughout the tiny attic, filling the air as Stanley drove every inch of his throbbing dick deeper and deeper into Lilly’s impossibly tight ass. The succubus moaned and groaned adorably as her bowels tightened around the cock thrusting into her, driving her insane and pushing her far past any limits she may have ever had. This was a true coupling between man and demon, not a performance or a mere feeding, and both man and demon were giving it their very best.

Just as Lilly was beginning to think it couldn’t possibly get any better, her blood red eyes snapped wide open as she felt Stanley let go of her bouncing breasts and instead reach up to take hold of her curved horns. He wrapped one hand around each horn, gripping onto them tightly and using them to better anchor himself as he bounded the succubus’s juicy ass. Such an action forced Lilly’s head to snap back towards him, as though her master was pulling her hair as he rode her demonic ass.

“Oh, oh, oh! Oh, master!” Lilly exclaimed happily, tears once again running down her purple face. She arched her back as Stanley pulled her head back by her horns, her tits bouncing up and down ferociously and her ass slapping against her master’s hips as he annihilated her anus. “Oh, that’s…that’s good! So good! Fuck me, master! Fuck your servant! Make me yours forever!”

Neither knew for how long they coupled in the attic, only that it felt like forever before Stanley finally reached its peak. Lilly’s loud and naughty words, her body squirming and writhing beneath him, her tight ass practically sucking him deeper and deeper into her bowels…it was simply too much for any mortal man to handle. He felt Lilly’s forked tail wrap around his waist as he began thrusting into her like a man possessed, going so fast and so hard he was having trouble catching his own breath.

“Fuck, Lilly!” he groaned loudly, hammering her ass as it tightened around him and squeezed his throbbing cock harder and harder with every thrust. “I’m…gonna cum!”

“Cum in me!” Lilly shouted, her tongue practically lolling out of her mouth as her master fucked her silly, her entire body on fire and her bowels screaming in delicious ecstasy. “Cum in my ass, Master Stanley! Feed me, feed me, feed meeeee!”

A moment later, Stanley practically roared as he buried himself to the hilt inside Lilly and then came inside her for the second time that day, this time spraying her bowels with his hot seed instead of sending it sliding down her throat. With Lilly’s horns still in his hands, her head pulled back, and her ass flush against his thrusting hips, he pumped her full of his juices, holding nothing back and ensuring he unloaded each and every drop inside of her.

Lilly, meanwhile, felt her entire body shake and shudder in pleasure as she felt her bowels accept her master’s seed with eternal gratitude. She told the truth when she said it didn’t matter where he came inside her, so long as he did so, and her ass was just as good a place as any. She felt it fill her to the brim like warm soup, and her body had already begun the process of transforming it into the nourishment she needed to live.

“Oh, Master Stanley…” she cooed happily, practically purring as she felt her master’s juices renew her.

Usually each ejaculation kept Lilly fed for a day or so, requiring a daily fucking or blowjob, but the poor succubus had been starved before Stanley arrived. But even with so many missed meals, the raw sexual energy Stanley had unleashed upon the succubus – along with the veritable gallon of cum he had fired into her fiery hot ass – instinctively told Lilly she would feel well-fed for _at least_ the next week.

Stanley, meanwhile, was doing his best to remain conscious as he deposited the very last of his seed inside Lilly, feeling drained both physically and spiritually. Feeding the succubus took a lot out of him, it seemed, but it was worth it, and he was already looking forward to feeding his servant again as soon as he could. With a weary groan, he slid his softening cock out of Lilly’s cream-filled bowels and then collapsed on the floor of the attic next to her.

She joined him a few seconds later, laying on her stomach with her freshly fucked ass still raised in the air a little, her arms and legs having apparently given out. Her demonic form disappeared as Stanley watched, and was soon replaced by the nubile Indian girl with the wavy black hair his Uncle Devin had apparently liked so much.

“It takes great effort to maintain my natural form while in this realm,” Lilly explained, as though sensing Stanley’s question. “And I do believe you have worn me out, Master Stanley. I can take another form, if you would like.”

“You’re good,” Stanley told her with a smile.

“How do you feel, master?” Lilly asked, wriggling her naked hips a little as though still digesting the rivers of cum in her bowels. “Are you satisfied?”

“More than satisfied,” Stanley answered with a laugh. “What about you? How do you feel?”

“Full,” Lilly told him, closing her eyes and smiling as though she could just curl up and go to sleep. “Thank you. I don’t think I’ll be hungry again for days. But let me know if you would like to breed again, anyway. I can always make room for more.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The two remained on the attic floor for a few more minutes before both finally decided to actually try standing up. Stanley pulled his clothes back on as Lilly watched from beside him, smiling innocently all the while, and still as naked as can be. The house may have belonged to Stanley, now, but it still very much felt like his uncle’s house, and he wasn’t quite ready to walk around it naked.

“One last question,” he asked as he finished dressing himself, still looking over at the naked Indian girl who wasn’t really a naked Indian girl. “Not that I mind, but do you, like…wear clothes?”

Lilly simply shrugged good-naturedly as she prepared to follow him down out of the attic and back into the house proper. “I have. I can. Would you like me to wear clothes?”

“Fuck, no.”

Lilly smiled. Serving Stanley was going to be fun, she could just tell. “As you wish, Master Stanley. I live to serve.”


	2. Renegotiation

It was just past nine when Stanley woke up, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin as it streamed in through the window in his new bedroom. Though he had spent the first night in his uncle’s home (now _his_ home, he had to constantly remind himself) on the couch, the young man had finally decided to take the master bedroom after some thorough cleaning and rearranging. It was the room his uncle had died in, after all, so Stanley felt the least he could do was replace the mattress, change the sheets, and make it feel less like his uncle’s _former_ room and more like his _current_ room.

Lilly had actually been a great help in this regard.

“Master Devin asked me to clean quite frequently, particularly during the last few months of his life,” Lilly had explained to Stanley as she easily lifted the former mattress with only one hand, his eyes widening as he realized just how demonically strong she was. “I find it quite cleansing. He was _such_ a messy master. Did you want me to take this outside?”

“Just leave it by the door and I’ll take it out later,” Stanley had told her, suddenly feeling much less impressive as he worked up a sweat simply rearranging some of the furniture.

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble,” Lilly checked one last time.

“Thanks, but I got it,” Stanley confirmed with a smile. “Don’t know what the neighbors thought of my uncle, but I’m pretty sure seeing a naked girl take out a mattress the day after I move in might give off some red flags.”

Indeed, true to her word, Lilly had remained naked ever since he freed her from her imprisonment in the attic; not that he minded. It somehow made the daily cleaning and sorting more enjoyable being able to look up and see a beautiful young woman bouncing to and fro like a free spirit, a smile on her face and not a lick of clothing to be seen. Lilly continued to wear the form of the Indian girl Uncle Devin had apparently liked so much, and Stanley simply assumed it had become her favored form. Again, not that he minded; she was stunning.

And so, the two had worked together for the most part to clean out and rearrange much of the house, with Lilly doing most of the heavy lifting and Stanley doing most of the sorting and cleaning. She was remarkably helpful when it came to deciding which of his uncle’s possessions to keep and which to sell, as well, since apparently he had overlooked some rather important trinkets when he first looked through them.

“Master Stanley?” Lilly had asked upon finding one such trinket in his ‘Sell’ pile, an ornate black stone she pulled out of a box with a frown. “Do you know what this is?”

“Can’t say I do,” Stanley had answered honestly, wiping some sweat from his brow as he came over to take a look. “Just looks like a rock to me.”

“It is a transdemonic internment vessel,” Lilly had told him, holding the stone very carefully and pointing out some of the barely visible occult symbols carved into its surface. “And, if I am not mistaken, it appears to contain an Carcoryan archdemon from the Fifth Circle of the infernal realm.”

Stanley blinked. “And that’s…bad?”

“Merely releasing it from this vessel would generate enough energy to destroy this entire neighborhood,” Lilly clarified.

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“…think I’ll hang on to that one then, put it somewhere safe.”

“I believe that would be best, Master Stanley.”

Working together, the two of them had successfully gone through most of the items in the house within a matter of days, with Lilly pointing out the particularly powerful or enchanted objects and Stanley doing the majority of the actual cleaning. It was likewise clear his uncle hadn’t paid much attention to home maintenance, the majority of the house was filthy and covered in dust. So much time was spent vacuuming and emptying, vacuuming and emptying, that Stanley was beginning to dream about cleaning in his sleep.

It didn’t help that the structure of the house, while mostly stable, had clearly not been evaluated in years. Electricity worked in some rooms, but not others, the Internet signal went in and out seemingly at random, and the air conditioning was in desperate need of replacement before the weather turned work. Stanley even discovered a burst pipe in the basement when he tried turning on the water down there, and had subsequently spent almost an entire day looking through the house’s plumbing just to be sure it was the only one.

“Would you like me to contact a plumber, Master Stanley?” Lilly had asked upon finding her master busily repairing the burst pipe in the basement. She stood a few feet away – naked, as always – with her head tilted curiously as she watched him work.

“Nah, I’ve done this before,” Stanley had told. His boots and pants were already wet, so he figured he might as well go through with the rest of it. “Might take some time, but it’ll be cheaper than hiring a plumber, that’s for sure.”

“Master Devin never did such repairs himself,” Lilly observed, not cruelly, merely stating a fact. “He disliked manual labor a great deal.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m a fan of it myself,” Stanley responded with a smile, still busily trying to unscrew the burst section of the pipe so he could replace it. “But I know my way around home repair. And it makes me feel useful.”

“You _are_ quite handy,” Lilly commented, approaching him from behind and then practically pressing her naked body against his. “And you are already of _much_ use to me, Master Stanley.”

And then, of course, at the end of the day, regardless of how much or how little Stanley and Lilly had actually gotten done, there was the sex. It was true that Lilly looked much healthier and was much more lively after Stanley freed her from the attic, but it soon became clear that the succubus needed a relatively steady stream of sexual energy to maintain her bouncy demeanor and demonic strength. The fact she had been locked in a cage for what Stanley learned was almost three weeks likewise meant that she still had quite a bit of catching up to do.

As such, in return for her help sorting and cleaning and rearranging – and for merely keeping him company while he tended to his lonely new home – Stanley willingly kept up his side of the bargain by screwing the girl’s brains out as often as was necessary.

“Oh, Master Stanley!” the succubus moaned happily as the young man fucked her right on the kitchen table. Lilly had waited for Stanley to finish his lunch and clean off the table before she entered the room and requested a meal of her own.

While Stanley usually just fucked Lilly in her usual form – the beautiful Indian girl with the wavy black hair – it quickly became apparent that the succubus liked to spice things up every now and then. As such, when she entered the kitchen, she did so in the form of an attractive black woman she had noticed Stanley admiring on the television the night before. Having been sitting next to him at the time, Lilly’s acute demonic instincts had sensed his arousal, and so she memorized the form as soon as she could. Stanley had taken one look at the Nubian beauty strolling into his kitchen before smirking knowingly and throwing her onto the kitchen table.

“Fuck…!” he groaned as he thrust into Lilly’s newest form, having only pulled his pants and boxers down enough to reveal his hard cock before shoving it right into the succubus. She was lying on her back on the table as Stanley stood at its edge, her legs over his shoulders as he fucked her tight cunt. No matter how many times he ‘fed’ Lilly, she only seemed to get tighter and tighter with every fuck.

“Oh, oh, oh, yes!” Lilly cried out as she bucked her hips, bouncing her black asscheeks against her master’s thrusting hips. Her supple breasts juggled up and down wonderfully, and she threw her head back squeezed her eyes closed as she felt Stanley pound into her with everything he had. “Just like that, master! Just like that!”

By the time Stanley finally came inside Lilly – he always came inside her, it was the only way to satiate her, and there was no reason not to – both he and the succubus were covered in sweat and panting, but likewise remarkably satisfied. He pulled himself out of her pussy and then offered her a hand in order to help her stand back up.

“Better?” he asked as he helped her off the kitchen table.

“Much better,” Lilly answered with a smile, her form shifting back into that of the Indian girl. “Thank you, Master Stanley, as always.”

All in all, as far as Stanley was concerned, it had been a very productive – and very enjoyable – first few days in his new home.

Stanley thought over all this as he stretched in bed and looked around the room, glad he and Lilly had redecorated it to make it feel more like _his_. Sunlight streamed in through the window next to the bed, illuminating not only the room around the young man, but likewise revealed the beauty lying next to him in bed. The succubus had taken to sleeping with him of late, not only because she had no bed of her own (what the hell, Uncle Devin?) but because she seemed to genuinely enjoy his presence.

And it wasn’t like Stanley was going to say _no_ to sharing his bed with a naked girl.

“Good morning, master,” Lilly greeted him with a smile, the blankets of the bed covering everything below her waist, but still leaving everything above it fully exposed.

“Morning, Lilly,” Stanley said with a big of a groggy smile. “Been awake long?”

The Indian girl shook her head. “No. I enjoy watching you sleep, and am honored to share your bed. It leaves you vulnerable, and demonstrates you trust me a great deal, more than most of my former masters. I find it very attractive.”

“W-Well, I do what I can,” Stanley answered with a blush. It was then that he first felt his particular morning problem, and looked down quickly to see the tent in the blankets down between his legs. “Looks like I find _you_ very attractive, too.”

Lilly looked down upon hearing this, and then gasped upon noticing Stanley’s erection practically popping out of the blankets. “Oh, master! For me?”

“For you,” Stanley assured her, finally pulling down the blankets and revealing his own naked form, including his swollen cock standing at attention and ready for business. “Hungry?”

“Famished,” Lilly told him with a smile. “May I…?”

“Of course.”

With that, the Indian girl threw off the last of the blankets, fully revealing her naked body in its entirety and once again allowing Stanley to admire her unearthly allure. Whether it was because it had been his uncle’s favored form, or because Lilly simply felt most comfortable with it, Stanley did not know, but he did greatly appreciate it. Her tan skin, her wavy black hair, her shapely ass, her small but perky breasts…everything about her was practically perfect, and sometimes he had to hold himself back from simply throwing himself at her.

Not that she would have minded.

Stanley watched with a smile on his face as Lilly crawled on top of him and then straddled his waist, one leg on either side of him, having already done this multiple times. Taking hold of his throbbing cock, she lifted herself up, placed the head of his dick at her slick entrance, and then lowered herself on top of him until he was buried to the hilt inside of the succubus and her thighs were flush with his own.

“God, that’s good,” Stanley hissed as he felt Lilly take each and every inch of his rather sizable cock, practically gasping as he felt her vaginal walls squeezing him tighter than ever before.

If anything, Lilly seemed to enjoy it just as much as Stanley, if not more, at least based on the blissful smile that crossed her face as she sank onto him. One he was balls-deep inside her, she wriggled her lithe hips a little, adjusting to his size and placement inside her and preparing to properly feed. Stanley reached down and placed his hands on the girl’s hips as he prepared to lift her up and then bring her slamming back down on top of him.

“Oh, please, master, allow me,” Lilly interrupted, taking his hands and then moving them up to her breasts so he could grope and squeeze both of them as she rode him. “You’ve been _so_ good to me. Please just relax and let your servant please you.”

“You’re the boss,” Stanley replied, knowing it would make Lilly smile. Indeed, it did, and she kept that smile on her face as she finally began to lift herself up and down on his fat cock, riding him as she had always intended to do. She moved up and down, up and down, moaning gently as she felt her master’s dick stroke her insides, every inch of it sending a shiver of pleasure running down her spine.

Stanley merely did as he was asked and laid back, hands on the succubus’s perky breasts as they began to bounce up and down in his grip with her own movements. He watched in wonder as the beautiful Indian girl rode him like she was born to do it, her hips bucking as she took all of his cock and her black hair falling all apart her like waves. He squeezed and groped her breasts as they bounced with her movements, and she soon placed her own hands over his own, as if insuring he kept them there.

“My breasts are yours, master,” Lilly said softly as she looked down at the young man she was currently riding with great fervor, her hands tightening around his own on her tits. “As is the rest of me. I belong to you, master. All that I am is yours to direct, to command…to _breed_.”

If there was anything that Stanley might have potentially liked more than fucking Lilly, it was how she spoke while _being_ fucked. He had never particularly had a master/servant kink before – or, at least, he hadn’t thought he had – but he almost certainly did _now_. Hearing Lilly give herself, all of herself, to him, every time he entered her, was intoxicating. Every time she begged him for more, pleaded for him to go harder, even simply called him her master…it was like it unlocked something in Stanley, something primal and hungry and craving for more.

But still the succubus rode him, her hair falling all about her and her ass slapping own on his balls as she lifted herself up and down on his cock, literally fucking herself with his shaft. He groaned and tightened his grip on Lilly’s perfect breasts as she rode him faster and harder, taking him further and further into herself, her body practically milking his cock.

“Oh, Lilly…” Stanley groaned as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on his pillow, following his succubus’s orders and simply allowing himself to enjoy the ride. Her hips felt _great_ rocking against him, and her pussy felt like it was engineered specifically for his cock. The sounds of sex echoed throughout the room as Lilly practically bounced on his dick, pleasuring him as only she could. “Fuck, just like that…”

“As you wish, master,” Lilly said with a smile, wriggling her hips as she continued to ride him quickly but passionately, taking every inch of his cock deep within herself. She began to move a little rougher, just a little, just enough to send waves of tingling pleasure crashing over both of them as she rode her master like a good servant. “Oh, master! Oh, master…!”

 _Uncle Devin dying might have been the best thing to ever happen to me_ , Stanley thought to himself as he looked up at the beautiful girl riding him, her tits in his hands and her cunt squeezing tighter and tighter still around his throbbing cock.

It wasn’t long before Stanley felt his pleasure building to bursting point, and his fingers tightened on Lilly’s breasts so hard he was practically digging her nails into her soft flesh. The succubus merely gasped upon feeling her master’s hands tighten around her tits, however, and it served only to likewise push her ever closer to the finish line, convincing her to ride Stanley harder and harder still, intending to milk him dry.

With a loud groan, Stanley finally burst, inadvertently thrusting upwards as he came inside of Lilly, shooting his hot juices up and into her. His hands tightened almost painfully hard on her previously bouncing tits, and he threw his head back further still as he pumped upwards in jerky motions, emptying himself inside of her and ensuring she took each and every drop.

“Soooo good,” Lilly said as she took her master’s seed, smiling blissfully and practically mewling with delight as Stanley filled her to brim. Though she had only served him for a few days now, Lilly was already beginning to learn that she would never go hungry again so long as Stanley was her master.

They laid together for a few minute afterward, Lilly lying on top of Stanley with his softening cock still pushed inside of her cunt, as though she didn’t want to miss a single drop. Stanley held her close, running his fingers up and down her bare back and her naked ass as she shivered in pleasure or wriggled her hips at his touch.

“I like serving you, Master Stanley,” Lilly said as she nuzzled affectionately into the young man’s shoulder, still gently riding the soft cock pushing into her. “You are a very good master.”

“And you’re amazing,” Stanley said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the succubus’s forehead that made her giggle in response. “You ready to get to work?”

Lilly nodded, still smiling, and got out of bed with him. He watched with a smile as she practically bounced out of the bedroom and towards the stairs, already on her way to help with the sorting and reorganizing. They only had a little bit left to do, thankfully, and then the two of them could move on to bigger and better things.

Whatever that meant.

Stanley eventually made his own way down the stairs about twenty minute later. He had taken a shower and put on clothes – being a little more concerned about dong manual labor in the buff, unlike his demonic servant – and was ready to wrap up their work on the house. Just had to finish reorganizing his uncle’s study, move the boxes full of things he was keeping into the basement, and then move the boxes full of things he was selling into the garage. Of the three, he was most concerned about the study…and rightly so.

Thanks to an enchantment Stanley’s uncle Devin had placed upon the study, the room itself was larger on the inside than it was on the outside; effectively, though the floor plan read it to be about two hundred square feet, it had to enough space to occupy over five times that much. As such, it had been remarkably difficult for Stanley and Lilly to sort through and clean everything considering the room was almost as large as the rest of the first floor. Sometimes, it seemed to go on forever, but thankfully Lilly assured him that was not the case.

What made the study even more difficult was the fact that it was where his uncle Devin had (perhaps wisely) kept the majority of his magical and enchanted items. Since Stanley had little use for such things, and even less understanding of them, he relied almost entirely on Lilly to guide him with cleaning and sorting. You didn’t want to accidentally unleash a literal hurricane by knocking over a cursed vase while vacuuming, after all.

When Stanley entered the study, he found Lilly sitting near one of the massive bookcases lining the walls of the room, a book open in her naked lap. The fact she was reading wasn’t unusual; she was an avid reader, Stanley had learned, as well as a connoisseur of television. She loved fiction most of all, stories about events that had never happened, as apparently such things did not exist in the infernal realm in which she was born.

“My kind tell stories only of the past, or discuss the machinations of the universe,” she told him just the other day as she hung upside down from the living room couch, reading one of her many books. “Stories exist there only to inform, never to entertain. There is no…imagination. It is one of the reasons I enjoy this realm so much.”

Whatever book she was reading now must have been _very_ good, Stanley thought, if her look of concentration was anything to go by.

“Finishing up your chapter before you get started?” he asked curiously as he approached.

Lilly looked up at that, her eyes wide, as though she hadn’t even realized Stanley was there. Blushing deeply, she scrambled to her feet, hurriedly grabbing at the book and trying to put it back on the bookcase where she must have found it.

“Oh, master, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!” she spoke quickly, looking remarkably embarrassed and even a little afraid. “Please, forgive me, master. I’ll get to work at once. It won’t happen again.”

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay!” Stanley said, frowning at how anxious the succubus seemed. “What are you apologizing for?”

“I…I disobeyed you,” Lilly told her, biting her lip a little and bouncing on the soles of her feet. “You commanded me to get to work, but I saw something and was…distracted. Are you not going to punish me?”

“What? No!” Stanley exclaimed. He felt angry suddenly, not at Lilly, but at the fact she seemed to think she was worthy of punishment for simply reading a book or waiting for him to arrive. “I’m not going to punish you. There’s nothing to punish you _for_. I didn’t command you, I just asked for help.”

“I…did not disobey?” Lilly asked, frowning a little herself, as though she was having trouble understanding the concept.

The succubus suddenly seemed very small right then and there, and for once Stanley was more concerned for her wellbeing than he was about the fact she was stunningly beautiful and entirely naked. He had only known Lilly for a few days, but it was clear he cared about her, and he had never seen her like this; anxious, worried…even scared.

 _What were her previous masters like?_ , he wondered, not for the first time.

“What book were you reading?” he asked after a few moments of silence, trying to perhaps lighten the mood or at least help Lilly feel more comfortable.

“ _One Thousand and One Nights_ ,” Lilly answered as she lifted the book and handed it to Stanley, who accepted it graciously. It was an old copy, bound with silver-lined pages, and probably worth quite a lot of money. “It was one of my favorites. But I have not seen it in some time. Master Devin took it from me many years ago. I thought perhaps he had destroyed it.”

“He took it from you?” Stanley asked, confused. He flipped through the pages of the book as though searching for something. “What, does it have bad words or something?”

“Don’t be silly, master,” Lilly said, giggling a little, music to Stanley’s ears. She looked away when she spoke again, however, as though ashamed of what she was about to admit. “Master Devin took it because I failed him. He sent me to retrieve several objects from a neighboring realm, but I was unable to obtain them all. When I returned, he took the book as punishment.”

Not for the first time, Stanley found himself more than a little appalled at the behavior of his late uncle. While it was true he didn’t know the man well, he had always held him in good esteem – not _high_ esteem, exactly, the guy had claimed to be a sorcerer, after all, but _good_ esteem. He was his uncle and he told funny stories and Stanley had always assumed he was a good man.

Now…he wasn’t so sure.

“Well, I’m your master now, and I say the book belongs to you,” Stanley said, handing the tome over to the succubus as she looked back up at him with wide eyes.

“R-Really?” Lilly asked, accepting the book and immediately hugging it to her chest. “It is mine, now? I do not need to ask permission to read it?”

“No,” Stanley told her, “and you don’t have to ask permission to read any other book in this house, either. The way I see it, this place is as much yours as it is mine.”

The way Lilly looked at him after that was almost endearing, like a child who had just heard her parents say she was allowed to go a party. Her eyes were wide, her fingers shook a little as she hold the book in her hands, and she seemed at a loss for words. After staring at him for a moment, the succubus finally looked away, and Stanley feared he saw tears in her eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, placing a hand on her bare shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

“I am fine,” Lilly assured him as she turned back around to face him, smiling softly and using one hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. “You simply surprise me, Master Stanley. You are…very different from my former masters, including Master Devin.”

“I mean…I hope so,” Stanley said, frowning as he said it. “It sounds like my uncle treated you like a pet. Or…a slave. Like he controlled you.”

Lilly merely shrugged. “He was my master, and I was his servant. How else would I be treated?”

“Well, I like to think we have more of a give and take thing going on here,” Stanley admitted after a moment’s thought. He felt awkward suddenly, with the girl calling him master, as it implied he was her better…almost like he owned her. “You know, I do something for you, you do something for me. Like partners. I mean, I know I’m technically your master, but that’s really just to keep you bound to this realm, isn’t it?”

“Infernal beings such as myself need to be bound to a mortal’s service to exist on this plane, yes,” Lilly clarified. “If you were to free me, I would return to my own realm and reside there until summoned and bound to another. It is the simply the price my kind must pay. To exist here, we must serve.”

“Right, but it doesn’t mean you can’t be treated like my equal,” Stanley told her, hoping that was true. He was no sorcerer; he might be breaking magical etiquette without even knowing it. “Look, can’t I just be your master in name? You’re more than just a servant to me, Lilly. I care about you, and want you to be comfortable. And, uh, frankly it would make me a lot more comfortable, too, knowing you’re here by choice.”

Lilly was silent for a moment after he finished speaking, tilting her head as though trying to interpret what he was asking her. She looked down at the book she held, then, still lost in thought, before finally looking back up at him and smiling. Then, biting her lip and clearly building up courage, she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss upon Stanley’s lips.

“You are a remarkably strange human, Master Stanley,” she said softly once she pulled back, blushing deeply as the young man stared at her in surprise. “I accept this new pact on the condition that I may continue to call you my master, as I remain bound to you and will be forever indebted to your kindness and generosity.”

“I guess I can work with that,” Stanley said with a smile, still feeling where her lips pressed against his. A question for another time, perhaps. “So, what do you say we finish up the study?”

He was just about to turn around and get back to work when Lilly suddenly reached out and took him by the hand. Surprised, he turned back around to find her looking back at him almost mischievously, as though she had something planned.

“But, master,” she said, smiling innocently and swaying her hips a little like a kid in a candy store, “we just made a new pact! Surely you wish to consummate it, do you not?”

Stanley smiled; he couldn’t help it.

“Didn’t I _just_ feed you?” he asked, smirking.

“Maaaaybe,” Lilly responded playfully, bouncing a little in place by rolling on the balls of her bare feet. “But I always have room for more…”

 _I am the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet_ , Stanley thought to himself as he realized the study was going to have to wait. Who could ever say no to a proposition like that?

“You think you can maintain your natural form long enough?” he asked, giving in.

“Oh! Y-Yes, I suppose,” Lilly answered, blinking a little in surprise and then blushing again. “You really wish for me to take my natural form once again? It does not make you uncomfortable?”

“Not in the least,” Stanley told her as he bent over and gave her another kiss on the forehead. “It’s you, the real you. And I like the real you.”

Lilly did not respond, simply smiled shyly and took a step back as she let her illusion fall for the second time since her master freed her. The Indian girl disappeared, and was replaced by a slightly taller woman of more supernatural proportions. She was as stunning as the first time Stanley had laid eyes upon her, with twilight skin, blood-red eyes, and pouty black lips. Her black hair was somewhat shorter, only down to her shoulders now, but everything else about her remained unchanged, from the forked tail and the curved black horns jutting out of her forehead to her shapely ass and full, plump breasts.

“Beautiful,” he said as he looked upon her, causing the succubus to blush yet again.

“You r-really think so?” Lilly asked, clearly still shy while in her true, demonic form. “You are the only master I have ever had to say so. You do not find me…offensive?”

“The exact fucking opposite,” Stanley told her as he practically tore his own clothes off, causing the succubus to smile bashfully once again. “The only offensive thing I see is the fact I’m not already inside of you.”

Lilly blushed. She _really_ liked serving Master Stanley.

A moment later, Lilly was lying on the ground and her master was buried to the hilt inside of her, unable to help himself any longer.

“Oh, master…!” Lilly moaned as she felt Stanley push his fat cock into her tight, demonic pussy. Just as Stanley had been the first human to ever penetrate her anus while in her true form, so too was he the first one to claim her in this way as well. And, just as it had been with her ass, the sensation felt so much stronger that the succubus barely knew how to contain herself. “Oh, it’s…it’s so good, master! Fuck me, master! Fuck me as only you can!”

Stanley didn’t waste a second, but immediately began thrusting in and out of the purple succubus lying beneath him with full, deep strokes, pulling almost the entirety of his cock out of her before driving himself until he was buried balls-deep, causing Lilly to moan and whimper each and every time. She somehow felt even tighter in her demonic form than she did while wearing one of her many guises, if that was even possible, and it almost hurt as he felt her warm and welcoming pussy tighten around his thrusting cock.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Yes!” Lilly moaned and cried as she felt her master slam his hips into her thighs, throwing himself at her with everything he had. She looked upon him with wide, joyful eyes, taking in every straining muscle as he used it to pound into her harder and harder. He was her master, the best one she had ever had, and she wanted to make sure he knew exactly how much she appreciated how well he treated her. “Oh, master! Master Stanley! Yes!!”

Once she was finally able to think clearly, Lilly began bucking her demonic hips, trying to match her master thrust for thrust as he hammered himself in and out of her. Her cunt clenched tightly around his cock, as though trying to milk him dry, and she savored even the sensation of his balls slapping against her ass as he claimed her. Her breasts bounced with every thrust, causing her blue nipples to stand at attention, only further enticing Stanley to annihilate her.

And Stanley just kept going, groaning as he felt Lilly’s cunt squeezing his thrusting cock and falling in love with the sight of her blood red eyes looking up at him as though he was some of kind of god. Everything about her was perfect, from her black hair to her curved horns to her bouncing breasts; he wanted to touch all of it, touch all of _her_ , give her everything he was and take everything she had to offer. But all he could do was pound into her faster and harder, pushing deeper every single time, as though determined to penetrate deeper than any one of her masters ever had before.

Lilly’s eyes closed and she felt her head lean back as she took every throbbing inch of her master’s cock again and again and again, wanting nothing more than to feel it buried inside of her for the rest of her unnaturally long lifespan. She almost wished Stanley had taken her from behind again so he could grab her horns and use them to fuck her harder; no one had ever done such a thing before, and she was eager to feel it again as soon as possible. Not that she was unhappy with her current state; as far as Lilly was concerned, there was nothing better than being pushed to the ground and getting absolutely destroyed by her master, particularly one as kind and thoughtful and virile as Master Stanley.

“Oh, master, master, master…!” the succubus found herself repeating over and over again as every nerve ending in her body went into sensory overload. She felt her legs wrapping tightly around Stanley’s thrusting hips as he pushed and pulled out of her, as though demanding he fuck her both deeper and harder. Her hands likewise found their way onto her master’s back, and Stanley hissed as he felt her black nails dig into his skin. “Oh, master, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…!”

“Fuck that’s good,” Stanley said instead, smiling down at the demon beneath him and looking upon her with such unadulterated _desire_ that Lilly herself felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine. “Guess it means I’m doing something right…!”

“Oh, you are! You are!” Lilly reassured him, her blood red eyes wide as she bucked her hips and tried to meet him thrust for thrust. He was pounding her harder than ever now, causing her breasts to bounce back and forth wildly and her entire body to squirm and writhe in pleasure beneath him. “It’s so good, master! So good! Fuck me! Fuck your little succubus! Fuck me and fill me with your seed!”

“ _My_ succubus, huh?” Stanley asked rhetorically, smirking as he drove himself deeper and deeper into the demon’s impossibly tight pussy. He ran one of his hands through her black hair before settling on the back of her head, as though propping her up and forcing him to look her in the eye. “Are you my succubus, Lilly? Huh?”

“Yes, master! I’m yours! I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours!” Lilly cried as she tightened her legs around his thrusting waist and dug her nails deeper still into the skin of his back. She was in so much pleasure there were tears in her eyes and she had to fight not to drool all over her bouncing breasts. “You’re my master! I belong to you! Now and forever! Take me, take me, take meeee!”

Stanley’s thrusts started coming even harder and faster after that as he made his way towards the finish line, closing his eyes and savoring the feel of Lilly’s body all but wrapped around his as he stretched her demon pussy as wide as he possibly could. The succubus was whimpering and moaning and shouting in delight beneath him, far past the point of coherent words at this point and little more than a sloppy mess begging for his seed. With a few more thrusts and a loud groan, he obliged her by providing it.

“Ohhhhh, master…!” Lilly cooed happily, closing her eyes and smiling from ear to ear as she felt Stanley explode inside of her, rope after rope of his hot seed coating the inner walls of her cunt. He always seemed to ejaculate so much into her, and she loved it, she loved each and every drop, craved it every second of every minute of every day.

Stanley pumped his hips into the succubus a few more times as his orgasm came to a peak, managing to fire off another couple of jets inside Lilly before finally running out of steam. He laid down on top of her after that, merely resting, still buried inside of her. She felt wonderful, not just her insides, but her soft skin on his, her legs wrapped around his waist, her supple breasts pressed against his sweaty chest.

“Thank you, master,” Lilly said softly as they lay there together, still maintaining her demonic form even as Stanley thrust into her lightly a couple of times, just for the hell of it.

“Hey, thank _you_ ,” Stanley replied, lifting himself up a little so he could look at the beautiful succubus lying beneath him. “I think I’m just about the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Then I am most assuredly the luckiest succubus in all of the infernal realm,” Lilly answered, wriggling her hips a little and grinding into her master’s softening cock.

They laid together for a while longer before Stanley finally pulled himself out of the nubile succubus, allowing her to revert back to the form of the Indian girl. She stretched then, like a content cat, practically purring as she began digesting her master’s seed inside of her.

“Let me just get dressed and then we can get to work,” Stanley told her as he began pulling together the clothes he had ripped off in the heat of the moment. Lilly nodded and stood up beside him, still stretching, as though readjusting to wearing the form of another.

Stanley had just finished pulling his shirt back on when Lilly bounced over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, surprising him a little and even causing him to blush despite everything.

“What was that for?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lilly shrugged, blushing a little herself. “For being such a good master. For keeping me well-fed. And…because I wanted to.”

“Fair enough,” Stanley said with a little shrug of his own before he gave the girl a little smack on her butt, causing her to giggle and push him away. “Alright, enough goofing off, back to work.”

“As you wish, master. As you wish.”


	3. Catharsis

“Mmm! Mmm! Oh, master! Right there!”

Stanley groaned in pleasure as he laid back on the living room sofa, his hands on Lilly’s hips as she rode his hard cock reverse-cowgirl style, practically sitting in his lap but facing away from him. Her hands were on his knees in order to better prop herself up as she bounced on her master’s dick, her feet on the carpeted floor and her legs closed tight to make her already-tight pussy feel even tighter still.

It had been two weeks since Stanley moved into his dead uncle’s home and made his initial pact with Lilly, and the two of them had finished sorting and cleaning everything in the house. It was Spring Break, and Stanley fully intended to return to school once it ended – hopefully by switching over to online classes – but for now, he wanted to take the time to enjoy himself. He had a comfortable home, the weather was beginning to warm up, and he had a beautiful woman riding his cock and begging for more.

In short, life was good.

“Oh, oh, oh! Mmmm!” Lilly continued to moan as she bounced on Stanley’s cock, pushing and pulling herself up and down in his lap, shuddering in pleasure every time she felt his thick meat slide in and out of her sensitive cunt. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open as she received her master again and again, his hands like fire on her bucking hips.

She was in the form of an Aztec princess this time, the daughter of a priest she had apparently served over five hundred years ago. Her tan, sun-kissed skin was as soft and smooth as that of a virgin, her supple breasts bounced up and down majestically, and her long black hair fluttered about her as she rode Stanley with mounting pleasure. Lilly had even been able to mimic the customary face-paint of the Aztec royalty, and so her beautiful face was covered in exotic red and white lines and dots, designs Stanley didn’t understand but found remarkably attractive regardless.

Not that Stanley could see much of her face considering how she was riding him like a woman possessed, pushing and pulling herself up and down on his cock, her sun-kissed ass bouncing beautifully on his hips every time she came crashing back down. Alas, there were worst fates, and the young man instead took great joy in both watching and squeezing the girl’s buttocks as she bounced up and down on top of him. She was once again doing most of the work for him, leaving him to merely lean back and enjoy the ride.

“I have always wanted to take her form,” Lilly had explained when first she transformed into the Aztec princess. She remained nude, of course; as a succubus, she could reproduce markings like tattoos and face paint (though that, too, was technically a tattoo) but not piercings or clothing. As such, she lacked the traditional garb of the princess, as well as her golden trinkets. “I admit it is less stunning without her trappings, but I found her quite beautiful and always held her in great esteem.”

“Sometimes I forget you’ve been around for so long,” Stanley had commented as he drank in the sight of the Aztec beauty before him, already certain she would do the trick. “The Aztecs fell, what, like five hundred years ago? That’s incredible.”

“I tried to warn them,” Lilly had told him, frowning a little even as she reached down to begin stroking her master’s cock until he was at full-mast and ready for riding. “I told them the Spanish could not be trusted. I told them the Spanish would only bring pain and suffering to their people. Smallpox and bloodshed, specifically.”

Stanley nodded. “Good advice.”

“I thought so.”

“Shame they didn’t listen.”

“They rarely do.”

She had begun riding him after that, and talk of historical societies and civilizational conflict faded away as the succubus sank onto her master’s cock, gasping and whimpering in pleasure as she felt inch after inch of him push her wide open until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. With his hands on her hips and her hands on his knees, they quickly began, and it wasn’t long before they were going at it like rabbits.

That had been about fifteen minutes ago, and Stanley was beginning to feel he was reaching his limit as Lilly bucked her hips and quickened her pace, as though desperate to feel his cock as deep inside of her as possible. Loud slapping sounds began to echo through the living room as the girl brought her bare ass slamming down onto her master’s hips again and again and again, her breath coming out in short bursts as she likewise felt the end approaching.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes!” Lilly moaned happily, her hands squeezing Stanley’s knees as she rode him faster and harder, her eyes closed and her head leaning back as she felt him stretch her insides. “Oh, master! Oh, please!”

_I think I’m in love_ , Stanley thought to himself as he likewise tightened his grip on Lilly’s hips, finally taking the initiative to begin thrusting up into her warm and welcoming cunt, even as it squeezed around him almost painfully hard.

“Here it comes, Lilly!” he said out loud as he thrust upwards and drove himself into the succubus again and again, pounding her so loud the slapping sounds could almost definitely be heard throughout the entire house. “Here it comes…!”

A moment later, he threw his head back and groaned as he finally burst, pulling Lilly’s hips to his and burying his cock to the hilt inside of her as he filled her with his cream. The girl wriggled and writhed in his lap, her own grip on his legs tightening as she felt him coat her inner walls in the fiery juices she needed to live. A few more pumps into her warm cunt, and then Stanley was spent, having deposited the last of his seed inside of her.

His body slick with sweat, Stanley exhaled deeply as he leaned back onto the sofa, his grip on Lilly softening so she could better move. Instead of standing, though, the Aztec princess fell backwards on him, likewise limp, wriggling her bare ass into his crotch with his softening cock still stuffed inside of her, as though trying to keep him excited.

“You’re amazing,” Stanley told her, not for the first time, lifting his hands up from her hips so he could take hold of her bountiful breasts, squeezing and groping them softly. The succubus merely hummed in delight and continued to wriggle her ass, happily lying on her master.

It was almost intimate, Stanley realized, like a young couple snuggling after making love, and he would have been lying if he said he didn’t find the prospect more than a little attractive.

“You really are too good to me, Master Stanley,” Lilly said as she lay on him, smiling gently as he continued to play with her soft breasts. “You feed me so well and yet ask for so little in return. I almost feel I am taking advantage of you.”

Stanley laughed. “It isn’t like I don’t enjoy it, Lilly. And trust me, I do. A lot. I mean…you do know humans enjoy sex, right?”

“I am quite aware, yes,” Lilly informed him, turning a little so she could smile at her master as she continued to snuggle into him. “But even so. While it may be pleasurable for you, it is necessary for my survival in this realm, and so I greatly appreciate it.”

“It’s more than just pleasurable,” Stanley told her as he leaned up and kissed the Aztec princess’s cheek, earning him a playful giggle. “I like to think it shows how much I care about you.”

“Master, please, you’re making me blush,” the succubus said, indeed blushing deeply and looking more than a little embarrassed. “I’m starting to believe you want to feed me again already…”

Stanley laughed. “Would if I could. But no, I’m gonna need a break. Sorry.”

With that, Stanley leaned forward and helped Lilly get back onto her feet, where she transformed back into her preferred form of the lithe Indian girl with the wavy black hair. He watched as she once again stretched like a cat in the sun, content and well-fed, a blissful smile crossing her face.

_I might actually be falling in love with my succubus_ , Stanley thought as he watched the girl bounce over to the nearby bookcase and pick up the book he had given her last week. _I wonder if that’s even allowed?_

Stanley dressed himself as Lilly took a seat on the other end of the sofa, snuggling into armrest and opening _One Thousand and One Nights_. Despite Lilly’s perpetual nudity, Stanley still didn’t feel right walking around his house entirely naked, either because he wasn’t fully comfortable doing so yet or because he never knew when someone might knock on the door. Nonetheless, he admired Lilly’s free-spirited nature and smiled as he watched her turn the pages of her book, reading the stories by one with almost childlike wonder.

That was when he had an idea.

“Hey, Lilly,” he said, looking over at the girl on the other side of the couch as she likewise looked up from her book, “did my uncle ever let you outside of the house?”

Lilly blinked. “Occasionally. Sometimes he met other sorcerers for dinners or pacts, and had me accompany him. Why?”

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out today,” Stanley answered honestly, shrugging as though it wasn’t a big deal. “It’s getting warm out, and I haven’t seen much of the town. Thought it might be fun to check it out with you.”

“You wish for me to accompany you outside?” Lilly asked, as if confused by the idea or concerned she had not understood her master. She blushed a little, then, and smiled shyly. “Master Stanley…are you asking me out on a date?”

Stanley laughed a little, smiling. “Yeah, I…I guess I am. What do you say?”

Lilly’s initial response wasn’t verbal, as she instead decided to answer her master’s question by flinging herself across the couch and throwing her arms around him. She smiled broadly, excited, and he tried not to get too excited himself as he felt her naked body pressing against him.

“Oh, I would be delighted to accompany you!” Lilly exclaimed, practically beaming as she squeezed him. “I have read much about dating and seen it on television, but have never partaken myself. This will be so exciting! Thank you so much, master!”

“Heh, thank you for agreeing,” Stanley said, blushing a little as he looked down at the beautiful young woman embracing him. “Now, uh, if we’re going out, you’re gonna need some clothes. Do you…have any clothes?”

“Oh, yes,” Lilly answered, finally letting go of her master and springing to her feet. “Master Devin purchased several outfits for me when first I was bound to serve him. Do you have any preferences?”

“Just…whatever you want,” Stanley told her, smiling at how excited the succubus seemed to be, practically bouncing in place. “Casual clothes. That sound good?”

Lilly nodded, and then she off, bounding up the stairs to wherever her mysterious wardrobe resided. Stanley simply smiled and shook his head. If he had known the succubus would be this excited just to go outside, he would have taken her out days ago.

_Still,_ he thought to himself with a frown, _it doesn’t speak well of Uncle Devin. I wonder how long he kept her cooped up in this house? The more I learn about him, the less I seem to like. Lilly thinks I’m being a generous master, but am I, really? Or am I just showing her the simple kindness my uncle should have shown her all along?_

A loud thumping from the second floor told Stanley the succubus had apparently found her clothes and was already busy trying to figure out what to wear. Since he was already dressed, he really only needed to grab his keys and wallet, which he did, and then he sat back down on the couch to wait for Lilly to return in whatever outfit she had deemed appropriate. A few minutes later, the succubus came flying down the stairs, and Stanley couldn’t help but smile when he saw what she was wearing.

“Is that my shirt?” he asked as Lilly stood before him with a smile, still blushing a little.

“It is!” Lilly admitted happily, looking down at the black T-shirt that bore the logo of his college imprinted upon it. The shirt was much too big for her, its sleeves going all the way to her elbows and the hem stretching down to her mid-thigh, almost entirely hiding the fact she was also wearing a pair of denim short-shorts. “I thought perhaps I might borrow it for today. I enjoy the design, and it still carries your scent from when you last wore it. Is that alright, master?”

“It’s absolutely fine,” Stanley said as he sat up to put on his shoes, seeing Lilly had already found what looked to be an old pair of sandals. “Guys like it when girls wear their shirts.”

“I have heard that,” Lilly commented. “Why is that?”

“I think it’s a possessive thing,” Stanley guessed, shrugging a little. “Like…you wearing my shirt means you belong to me and no one else? Something like that?”

Lilly blinked. “But…I _do_ belong to you. You are my master.”

“Trust me, I know,” Stanley said as he bent down and kissed the top of the girl’s head, causing her to giggle once again and try to swat him away. “You ready to go?”

What followed was a day that Stanley that would remember for the rest of his life, and one that he was sure Lilly would most likely treasure just as much.

Foregoing the car altogether, Stanley and Lilly instead chose to simply walk and see where their foot took them. It had been a while since Stanley had been able to get some exercise – outside of pounding Lilly senseless once or twice every day, of course – and he thought the walk would be good for them. At the very least, it allowed them to better get to know their neighborhood, and both of them smiled and waved politely as they passed neighbors moving their lawns or families hanging out in their yards.

Eventually they ended up in downtown, and that was where their date truly began, at least as far as Stanley was concerned. Lilly, who apparently had not been out of the house in years, seemed excited by almost everything she came across and regarded almost all aspects of the outside world with childlike wonder. While she had seen and read about restaurants, cafes, bookshops, movie theaters, grocery stores, and things of that nature, _learning_ about something and _experiencing_ them were completely different things. As such, things that Stanley usually took for granted, things like browsing for a new book or window-shopping or even buying food took on a whole new light. Lilly had never experienced any of these things before, Stanley learned, and her excitement and enthusiasm were remarkably infectious.

The two of them passed by shop after shop, checking out the displays in the windows and talking about the different people who passed by them in the street, men, women, and children alike. They entered a few shops here and there to look around, and Lilly explored the items for sale with wide eyes and a smile on her face.

They went into a bookstore and Stanley allowed Lilly to browse for as long as she wanted, smiling as he watched her go from aisle to aisle. Upon selecting three books she desperately wanted to read, he had bought them for her without question, and she had kissed him on the lips again, right there, perhaps without even realizing what she had done.

They watched a movie together at the local theater, and Lilly was amazed to watch something on so large a screen. It made the experience feel so much more real, she had said, and had demonstrated it on several occasions when she grabbed hold of Stanley’s arm during action sequences or snuggled into him for comfort during moments of suspense.

They talked the whole time (aside from when they were watching the movie, of course), simply chatting with one another, often with Lilly asking questions about the outside world and Stanley answering them as best he could. The young man couldn’t remember the last time had so much fun or felt so excited to be out and about with another person, and it was clear Lilly felt the exact same way from her wide eyes and the almost constant smile on her face.

The fact that Lilly almost refused to ever let go of Stanley’s hand the entire time was simply an added benefit that the young man appreciated without mentioning.

The two of them eventually ended up in an ice cream parlor, where Stanley let Lilly order her very first ice cream cone. Having never had ice cream before, the girl took quite some time deciding on what flavor she wanted, and ultimately decided to simply go for chocolate, since it’s what everyone else seemed be having.

“You’ve really never had ice cream before?” the girl behind the counter asked as she handed Stanley and Lilly their cones.

“She’s…not from around here,” Stanley answered quickly as they turned and took their seats.

“Mmmm,” Lilly moaned gently, closing her eyes and smiling as she took her first lick of ice cream. “I can see why you enjoy this so much. It is delicious!”

“Glad you think so,” Stanley said as he began going at his own cone. “You know, I wasn’t even sure you _could_ eat human food. I was worried there for a moment.”

Lilly giggled. “It provides me no energy or nourishment but, yes, I can partake. Though it has admittedly been a _very_ long time. Thank you for treating me, master.”

“Remember, you aren’t supposed to call me that in public,” Stanley reminded her gently, looking around a little to make sure no one had heard. “Just Stanley is fine. Or Stan, if you prefer.”

“Stanley,” Lilly said out loud, as though trying out the word on its own for the first time. She laughed nervously. “It feels so odd. But I will do my best…Stanley.”

“Good girl,” Stanley said with a smile.

They continued to talk as they ate their ice cream, their conversation as calm and comfortable as though they were still at home. Stanley was glad he had thought to do this; Lilly clearly needed to get out of the house more often, and perhaps even he needed to take a step back and appreciate the world around him a bit more. It had been a fun day, all things considered, and he was already looking forward to doing it again sometime soon. It was Spring Break, after all; he and Lilly had all week to do whatever they wanted before he would again be shackled to schoolwork.

And then, just as Stanley was thinking that nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , could ruin his good day…the one thing that never failed to ruin his day opened the door to the ice cream parlor and walked right in.

“Fuck,” Stanley cursed, turning away and sliding over, as though trying to move out of eyesight. Lilly noticed the change in her master’s demeanor almost instantly, and frowned in confusion as she saw his face fall.

“Master?” she whispered, momentarily forgetting their new rule. “What is wrong?”

Without changing his expression at all, Stanley nodded towards the young woman entering the ice cream shop and then turned away, hoping he wouldn’t be identified. The woman was white and slender, with beautiful red hair, stunning green eyes, and a smile that could melt the ice cream if she wasn’t careful.

“The woman?” Lilly asked innocently.

“Yeah,” Stanley answered softly.

“Who is she?”

“Marissa,” he breathed sadly. “My ex-girlfriend.”

Stanley berated himself internally, even as Lilly continued to watch him with great confusion. While he knew Marissa originally lived in town, he had assumed she would be staying on campus during Spring Break. As such, he hadn’t even considered the idea that they might run into her, particularly in an ice cream parlor of all places.

As was so often the case, Stanley learned, he was wrong.

“Look, just…ignore her, okay?” he told Lilly, who nodded in the affirmative even if she didn’t fully understand what was going on. “Hopefully she won’t see us.”

“Stanley? Is that you?”

“Fuck,” Stanley cursed again, this time under his breath, before adopting a surprised expression and turning around to face the woman who had just spoke his name. “Hmm? Oh! Marissa. Hey. It’s been a while.”

“It has,” Marissa confirmed, a little half-smile on her face as she approached the table Stanley and Lilly were eating at. She seemed a little uncertain herself, almost as though she was just as wary of Stanley as he was of her. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Yeah, I, uh…live here, now,” Stanley told her, his voice stilted and awkward, causing Lilly to frown a little bit. She truly didn’t understand what was going on. “My uncle died a couple of weeks ago and I’m staying at his old place. Cleaning, fixing it up, you know. Stuff like that. Took a bit of a break from classes.”

“Right, of course,” Marissa said, nodding, still with that awkward half-smile on her face. “That’s awful about your uncle, though. I’m sorry.”

“Me, too,” Stanley agreed. “So…how have you been?”

“Oh, uh…good, I’ve been good,” Marissa answered, smiling a little more broadly now. “Just home for Spring Break. That’s actually why I’m here, I’m just picking my brother up from work after his shift ends.”

“Yeah? How’s Ed doing?”

“Oh, you know, he’s…Ed. Keeping out of trouble, though, so there’s something to be said for that.” She seemed to take notice of Lilly for the first time, then, and nodded towards her just as the Indian girl leaned in for a lick of ice cream, inadvertently getting some of it on her nose. “And who’s this? I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Oh, this is Lilly,” Stanley spoke up, then, taking a deep breath, added, “my girlfriend.”

With that, he reached across the table and slowly took Lilly’s hand in his own, hoping she would play along. Much to his relief, she did, smiling and squeezing his hand reassuringly, not skipping a single beat. For all her bubbly enthusiasm and naiveté about the outside world, Lilly was still a six-hundred year old succubus spawned from the infernal realm, and clearly knew how to act.

“Oh,” Marissa said after a moment, clearly taken aback and more than a little surprised as she saw their held hands. “Well, it’s…a pleasure to meet you, Lilly. I’m Marissa.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, as well,” Lilly told her politely, smiling and still blissfully ignorant of the fact she had chocolate ice cream on her nose.

“Well, I, uh…I should get going,” Marissa suddenly said following a moment’s pause, somehow looking even more flustered than Stanley. “To pick up Ed, I mean. Lots to do.”

“Right, we were just about to leave,” Stanley responded, already beginning to stand up and pull Lilly with him considering they were still holding hands. “Nice to see you, Marissa.”

“You, too, Stanley,” the red-haired woman said with her strange half-smile as Stanley and Lilly both began to leave, the latter being sure to grab her bag of books before they left. “It was nice meeting you, Lilly!”

Lilly didn’t respond verbally, but smiled back and curtsied a little as she and Stanley both exited the ice cream parlor together and then stepped back into the outside world.

The walk back to the house was notably quieter and took on a much more somber atmosphere, one even Lilly picked up on almost immediately. It was as though they had both agreed that the date was over without speaking it, and Lilly simply followed her master’s lead as he began heading back toward their own neighborhood. He didn’t even hold her hand, which she disliked, almost feeling as though she had done something wrong, even though she knew she had not.

Nonetheless, Lilly was wise enough to give her master his space for least the first portion of their journey back home, giving him time to think through whatever it was he was thinking through. He seemed sad, almost depressed, and the succubus didn’t want to potentially exacerbate things by poking and prodding. She had had a good time, and did not want to spoil it.

Even demons, however, have their limits, and as they began to enter their own neighborhood, Lilly finally found herself unable to hold back any longer.

“Master?” she asked, after first making sure no one else was in earshot. “What is wrong?”

Stanley looked up at that, as though he had been in a daze, and then smiled at her reassuringly. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Sorry. Guess I’m just tired.”

Lilly didn’t even hesitate. “You are lying.”

“I’m not lying,” Stanley said, frowning, as though upset she had accused him of such a thing.

“Yes,” Lilly responded simply, not even judgmentally, “you are.”

“No,” Stanley repeated. “I’m not.”

The young man was taken aback then when Lilly took a few steps forward and then came to a dead stop right in front of him, spinning around she was facing him and glowering like a mother would at a disobedient child. Stanley had never seen Lilly like this – had never seen her angry at all, really – and for a moment actually felt a dash of fear as he remembered what the succubus was both physically and magically capable of.

“Do not lie to me,” Lilly said to him, looking him right in the eye with a frown on her face. “You are my master, and I mean no disrespect, but I am over six hundred years old. I have witnessed civilizations rise and fall, seduced rulers and generals whose names are lost to time, and granted knowledge to intelligent beings across the known universe. And I _know_ when I am being lied to.”

Though her form did not change and her voice did not alter, Stanley swore he sensed a power about Lilly he had never felt before, as though he was finally understanding the depth of her knowledge and abilities for the first time. Her words rang true, all of them, and suddenly the fact he was trying to lie to a being who understood the machinations of the cosmos on a scale he could never even begin to understand _did_ begin to feel a little foolish.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he finally admitted, shrugging in defeat. “Wait…did you say intelligent beings across the universe? Do you mean aliens? Are aliens _real_?”

“Not the point, master.

“Right. Sorry.”

They stood there for a few moments as the day grew darker around them, the sun already turning red as it continued it slow descent towards the horizon. Neither seemed sure which of them was supposed to speak first, but Lilly was the first to run out of patience.

“Was it Marissa?” she asked, her voice much calmer and more gentle than it had been moments ago. “Is she the one who upset you?”

“Yeah,” Stanley admitted after another moment or so of silence. “Yeah, she is.”

“Your relationship with her did not end…amicably?” Lilly guessed, earning a derisive snort from Stanley. He began walking again at that point, and Lilly was obliged to follow, so long as he was at least talking to her again…and telling the truth.

“You could say,” Stanley said as he took a deep breath and began from the beginning. “I met Marissa during freshman year. We were in the same Math class and, well…she was awful at it. Just plain awful. Not that I’m much of an expert – I’m an Economics major, for god’s sake, so I’m no Einstein – but she was _really_ bad. So I started helping out. We studied together, then we started hanging out together, then we ended up dating. And, for a while, at least, things were good. Or, at least…I thought they were.”

Lilly did not say anything, but merely continued walking alongside Stanley, waiting for him to continue.

“I didn’t see it at the time – I don’t how I didn’t see it, but I didn’t – but Marissa was abusive as hell,” Stanley told her, his eyes glazing over as he told his story. “Not physically, or anything, but emotionally. She was super controlling for one, always demanding to know where I was, what I was doing, who I was doing it with. She would get mad if she saw me talking to other girls, even her own friends. And I mean _mad_ – screaming, threatening to break up with me, things like that. She basically controlled every aspect of my life.”

“How long were you two together?” Lilly asked.

“A little over a year,” Stanley told her. “I only managed to gather the courage to break up with her because I found out she was cheating on me. Yeah, I know, after how goddamn jealous and controlling she was of me the entire time we were together…she cheated on me. For months.”

Lilly frowned. “But why did you not leave her sooner?”

“Because…” Stanley began, before trailing off. “Because…I was in love. Marissa was the first girl I ever really felt I was in love with. And I still loved her even after she broke my heart. I don’t know if it’s because she was my first, or if it’s the abuse, or if I’m just an idiot…but it’s the truth. I never really got over her, or how she treated me.”

“It hurts you,” Lilly observed, her frown softening into one of sympathy. “Even now, despite everything…part of you still loves her.”

“Yeah,” Stanley admitted after a few moments of silent walking. He smiled sadly. “You must think I’m crazy.”

“No,” Lilly assured him, taking his hand in hers again, not merely for her own benefit, but because of how much he seemed to enjoy it earlier. “I do not think you are crazy, master. If you are, then so am I, for I feel much the same about Master Devin.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” Lilly told him. “I know Master Devin was not always kind to me. And compared to _you_ , he was, perhaps, even cruel at times. But I still miss him. We spent many years together, and I enjoyed most of my time with him. Despite everything, I believe a part of me will always remember him fondly, as I do most of my masters.”

The sun was beginning to set by the time Lilly had finished speaking, and they were quickly approaching the house. Though Stanley had been upset at the beginning of their conversation – and was clearly not entirely recovered now – he had to admit that talking with Lilly helped. Perhaps learning she, too, still held feelings for someone who had not always treated her well helped him feel less alone. Less like a freak. And maybe even more… _human_.

“Thanks, Lilly,” he said softly by the time they were approaching the front porch, smiling at her softly as he unlocked the front door. “I’m sorry I lied. I won’t do it again. And…thanks for coming out with me today. I had fun.”

“So did I,” Lilly told him, smiling softly at her master as he opened the door for her and allowed her inside first. “Perhaps we can do it again sometime?”

“Definitely,” Stanley agreed, closing and locking the front door behind them. “Well, it’s getting late, so I think I’m going to take a shower.”

“Then I shall begin reading my books,” Lilly replied, smiling broadly as she pulled them out of the bag she had carried all day.

“Sounds like a plan.”

And that’s exactly what they did. Stanley’s shower was long and hot, as he had intended it to be, and it provided him with time to think about his predicament. While it certainly felt better knowing Lilly understood how he felt, it still hurt, and the young man desperately wanted for it to _not_ hurt anymore. Unfortunately, every time he tried to clear his head, memories of the year he had spent together with Marissa – both the good times _and_ the bad times – seemed to worm their way into his brain. By the time he finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, he felt little better, his mind still dwelling on the past instead of looking forward to the future.

Stanley was momentarily shaken out of his doldrums after he changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt and went back downstairs, however, smiling as he found Lilly reading one of her newly-purchased books in the living room. She was entirely naked again, having apparently thrown her clothes off the moment Stanley disappeared, and was now lying on her stomach with her book open in front of her, lifting her feet up and down behind her absent-mindedly. Had he been in a better mood, Stanley might have been tempted to take his succubus right then and there, simply lying on top of her and then pounding his prick into her rear until he came inside her.

Unfortunately, Stanley was _not_ in a better mood, and so elected instead to take a seat on the couch and pull out his laptop. With no destination in mind, he browsed the Internet for almost an hour, jumping from website to website without purpose. Lilly stayed were she was, occasionally humming now and then as she read, but otherwise allowing Stanley the peace and quiet she must have believed he needed.

With thoughts of Marissa still swirling around in his head, Stanley was just about to close his laptop and call it a night when Lilly dramatically collapsed onto the couch beside him. She threw her arms and legs out, stretching, as though offering her master the best possible view of her naked body, eventually earning an exasperated smile from the young man.

“You’re still thinking of her, aren’t you?” she asked as she settled back onto the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Yeah,” Stanley admitted as he finally closed his laptop and put it away. “Not trying to, but…yeah. I am.”

Lilly nodded, then bit her lip, as it double-guessing her next move. “If I may be so bold, master…might I offer a _possible_ solution?”

Stanley raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? What’s that?”

“I have often read about people in great emotional turmoil benefitting from catharsis,” Lilly began to explain, still looking a little uncertain and even reaching around her legs to play with her toes a little as she spoke. “By releasing strong or repressed emotions, they experience relief. Perhaps the best way for you to move on is to release all of the feelings you still feel for her all at once. And then…you can start anew.”

Stanley shrugged and then leaned back into the sofa next to her. “Sounds good in theory, I guess. But how am I supposed to do that? Release my emotions, I mean?”

Lilly didn’t respond; at least, not verbally. Instead, as Stanley watched with a mixture of fascination and apprehension, the lithe Indian girl began to disappear. She grew taller, if only slightly, hr tan skin lightened until she was almost pale, and her hair grew longer and became a brilliant red in color. Her breasts swelled in size and, even from where Stanley was sitting right next to her, he could see a tramp stamp color itself in along her lower back.

Lilly had transformed into Marissa.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Stanley said slowly, his brow furrowing even as he felt his cock throb in his sweatpants. “This feels almost…unethical, somehow.”

“Why would that be?” Lilly asked, her voice coming out of Marissa’s mouth. “I am not truly Marissa any more than I was the Aztec princess, or Master Devin’s former student from Calicut. I believe taking this form will simply allow you to express any lingering frustration or tension you might feel.”

“That’s kinda what I’m afraid of,” Stanley admitted. “If I lose control or go too far…it won’t be Marissa I hurt. It’s you. And I don’t _ever_ want to hurt you, even by accident.”

Lilly simply smiled at that. “Master, with all due respect, I am capable of lifting up to five hundred pounds without strain and have engaged in intercourse with Turkish warlords and Chinese emperors – sometimes both at once. I do not believe it is within your capabilities to physically harm me in any meaningful way.”

_Good point_.

“Are you sure?” Stanley asked one last time, clearly wanting to, but still not sure if he should.

“I am,” Lilly assured him, throwing back Marissa’s gleaming red hair as she did so, as though trying to seduce him, or at least frustrate him into action. “Treat me as roughly or as gently as you wish, master. I am sure I shall endure.”

Stanley paused. “You promise you’ll me if I’m hurting you?”

“I promise, master.”

Stanley took a deep breath. Then another. Then:

“Hands and knees. Now.”

Smiling triumphantly – and quite looking forward to whatever her master had in store for her – Lilly obeyed and got onto her hands and knees on the carpet, throwing some of her beautiful red hair over her shoulder and turning to look at him as she did so. She arched her back slightly, displaying both her glistening cunt and her puckered asshole, as though displaying Stanley’s options and begging him to choose wisely.

Stanley took a moment to admire the beauty presenting herself to him before he got up, having not seen such a sight in almost a year. He and Marissa had had a rather active sex life, albeit one that was sometimes…restrictive. Stanley was already contemplating all the ways he wanted to take advantage of this sudden and almost magical opportunity, while still trying to reconcile the fact that even though it looked just like Marissa, it was still Lilly. The succubus had assured him that he could not harm her, however, and so he saw little reason to bother holding back.

His mind made up, Stanley stood and shed his clothes, tearing his shirt off and then stepping out of his sweatpants, finally revealing the throbbing erection he had been sporting ever since Lilly took Marissa’s form. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he got down on his knees behind the red-haired beauty, preparing to release all of the tension and frustration he had been holding back for so very long.

“Marissa never let me fuck her from behind,” Stanley explained as he took Lilly’s pale buttocks in his hands and squeezed as hard as he could, causing the succubus to gasp and lean back into his grip. “Always said it was only whores that did that, or that it meant I didn’t want to see her face. Even claimed I must have been thinking about other women.”

“You may fuck _me_ any way you please, master,” Lilly reminded him, wriggling her bare ass back towards him and arching her back as she felt Stanley move his hands up and down her slender form, as though reminding himself of every detail of Marisa’s naked body. “Please, master, do what you will…”

“You know what?” Stanley said out loud, his voice growing rough as he grabbed his throbbing cock with one hand and spread Lilly’s cheeks with the other, exposing her tight and puckered asshole, the one Marissa had never let him so much as gaze it. “I think I will.”

A moment later, Lilly’s eyes shot wide open and she screamed in both surprise and ecstasy as Stanley pushed the head of his fat cock against her asshole…and then shoved his entire length into her ass in a single goal, immediately burying himself to the hilt inside of ‘Marissa’s’ previously virgin bowels.

“Ohhhh!” Lilly cried out, her fingers tightening on the carpet beneath her as she felt her master push himself balls-deep into her ass right from the very beginning. Though the succubus had grown accustomed to how fond Stanley was of fucking her ass, he had never before entered her so quickly or so fully all at once. It did not hurt – again, she felt little pain considering her species – but it certainly surprised her and pushed out of her mind any linger doubt that her master might have been holding back. “Oh, master! My ass! So deep…!”

“Fuck…” Stanley groaned as he held Lilly’s hips so she couldn’t even move, her spread asscheeks pressed against his hips with his dick buried to the hilt inside of her anus. He began to wonder if Lilly mimicked women’s sexual experiences when she took their forms, because the ass currently clenching spasmodically around his throbbing cock was almost impossibly tight, as though it had never been penetrated before. “Marissa never did anal, either. Never let me even anywhere near her ass. Well, too late now!”

With that, Stanley began pounding Lilly’s shapely ass without any hesitation whatsoever, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of her anus with little to no thought about her own comfort or pleasure. It was Marissa he was fucking now, his emotionally abusive ex-girlfriend, and she was taking his cock in her ass whether she liked it or not. Were it under any other circumstances, Stanley might have been disgusted with himself and with his own actions; right then and there, though, the only thing he cared about was sodomizing the girl until her ass was sore and he was filling her bowels with his hot, sticky seed.

As such, it wasn’t long before Stanley was pounding Lilly’s ass like it belonged to him, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her butt with every movement. His hands gripped her waist, holding her still as her smacked against his hips and he slammed into her with rising speed and strength. Once she was able to catch her breath and work past the initial surprise of being penetrated so quickly, Lilly soon began to help by bucking her naked hips back at her lover, pushing her body back and forth, relishing the feel of her master’s hips slamming against her ass as his cock pounded into her bowels.

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh, master! Uhnnn!!”

Lilly threw her head back and loudly as she reveled in the feel of Stanley’s thick cock pounding in and out of her ass, stretching the bowels of this form wider than she had previously thought possible. Every thrust sent her mastr’s cock flying into her ass, causing her hips to shake, the cheeks of her ass to slap against his hips, and her supple breasts to bounce back and forth wildly. Lilly’s gleaming red hair hair fluttered out behind her almost majestically as she turned to look at the sight of Stanley shoving himself in and out of her ass, stuffing her bowels full of his meat.

As his thrusts continued to come harder and harder, and with Lilly practically bucking herself back against him as she begged for more, Stanley started allowing his hands to roam over ‘Marissa’s’ slender form. He gripped her hips as they bucked back against him, squeezed the cheeks of her ass as he fuck her anus, groped her lovely breasts as they bounced back and forth with every thrust, even grabbed hold of her shoulders to help anchor himself as he drove his cock into her harder and more violently with every passing moment.

_SMACK_

Lilly’s eyes suddenly shot wide open as she felt her master smack her pale ass with one of his hands, surely leaving behind a red mark and causing a wave of both pain and pleasure to wash over her. Stanley had never struck her before during sex, had never even seemed to want to, but now he was spanking her roughly, smacking his hands against her ass even as he drove himself deeper and deeper into her shuddering bowels.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

“Oh! Uhnn! Master!!” Lilly cried out as she threw her head back with every strike, quickly falling in love with the sensation of her master punishing her already-sore ass. It wasn’t enough that he claimed her bowels, he had to claim _all_ of her, and the red-haired beauty did her best to ensure she obliged by giving all of herself to him. “Uhnn!! Harder, master! Fuck me! Fuck my tight ass harder!”

And that’s just what Stanley did. Letting go of the young woman’s shoulder, he instead grabbed her gleaming locks of red hair and then yanked back as he began hammering into her ass like never before. The combination of hair-pulling and ass-pounding was already enough to drive the succubus crazy, but her master’s continued smacking of her red ass only continued to throw her farther and farther over the edge.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Stanley’s breath was coming in fast, hot bursts as he let himself go farther than he had ever dared dream of. He fucked ‘Marissa’ like an animal, like a dog, pounding her ass not like she was his lover, but like she was his slave, his property, and she existed only to pleasure him. Deep down, Stanley felt disgusted with himself, even revolted, but right then and there it felt like nothing else but sweet, sweet payback for how he had been mistreated and abused for so very long.

(The fact that Lilly was clearly enjoying it likewise helped ease his conscience, at least a little.)

“Uh! Uh! UH! Fuck…fuck my ass!” Lilly practically shrieked as Stanley’s thrusts only continued to come harder and faster, driving himself deeper and deeper inside her. It got to the point where the succubus was practically overwhelmed, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her master punished her poor, little ass. “Oh, master, master, master…!”

With that, Lilly’s arms finally gave way and she fell to the floor, her face and breasts pressed into the carpet with her hindquarters still raised so Stanley could fuck her quivering ass. He yanked on her hair, pulling her head up sharply and causing her to scream in both pain and pleasure again, now little more than a writhing mess as ‘Marissa’ had her brains fucked right out of her head.

A moment later, Stanley pushed Lilly forward even further so she was practically lying on her stomach on the floor, pressed into the carpet, with her master still above her and slamming into her ass so hard it caused the sounds of sex to echo throughout the living room for the second time that day. His hips would slam into her ass, his balls would smack against her empty cunt, and his cock would be driven so far into Lilly’s bowels that he was practically fucking her stomach. ‘Marissa’ was left writhing and squirming like a ragdoll beneath Stanley as he brutally sodomized her, feeling his end approaching and willing it to come faster still.

“Gonna cum!” Stanley practically growled, reaching up with one hand and pushing ‘Marissa’s’ head into the carpet as he continued to annihilate her asshole. The girl’s bowels were red and raw, stretching wider than was natural, and still the young man drove himself faster and harder into her. “Gonna cum in your ass whether you like it or not!”

“Oh, master, please do! Please do, please do, please do!” Lilly whined and whimpered, tears in her eyes as she tried to buck her hips through the remarkably rough pounding she was receiving. She wanted nothing more than to feel her master’s cum leaking out of her bowels.

And then…it happened. Just as Stanley was concerned even he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer, he pushed himself over the edge and began ramming into Lilly’s ass with such force that it almost made her slide on the carpet. A moment later, he groaned loudly as he fired his first load of cum deep into the bowels of the shuddering girl beneath him, still thrusting furiously and firing more and more and more with every painful pump into her ass.

“Huh! Uh! Uh! Uh!” Lilly squeaked and whimpered with every thrust, every push of her master’s cock into her ass being accompanied with another sweltering river of his seed. It was like a flood, a deluge, as warm cream filled her bowels to the brim and sent waves of pleasure crashing over her quivering form. “Ohhh…!”

It took almost a full minute before Stanley’s thrusting finally stopped, and by which time he wasn’t even ejaculating anymore, simply pounding his own juices even deeper inside of the succubus as she squirmed in pleasure beneath him. By the time he finally finished, his entire body was sweating profusely and every muscle in his body was screaming from overexertion. He hadn’t even felt it while he was in the process of destroying ‘Marissa’s’ perfect body, but now that he was finished, his body felt just about ready to shut down on him.

_I’m gonna need another shower_ , Stanley thought wearily as he collapsed onto Lilly, his arms and legs finally too exhausted to hold him up. His cock, still hard but beginning to soften, remained buried to the hilt inside the succubus’s anus.

“Master Stanley?” Lilly asked, turning her head a little now that Stanley wasn’t pressing it to the floor. “Are you alright, master?”

“Yeah, good,” Stanley answered, practically gasping. “Sorry. Tired. Might have gone a little overboard there. You okay?”

“Perfectly fine, master, thank you,” Lilly told him, smiling softly and once again wriggling her naked hips as she felt her master still buried inside her. “I fact, I do not think I will be hungry at all tomorrow. But I must admit, you were rougher than I expected. Are you certain you were not a Turkish warlord in a previous life?”

Stanley barked a laugh at that, finally rolling off onto the carpet next to Lilly, his cock pulling out of her backdoor as he did so. “I doubt. Pretty sure I wouldn’t be this out of breath if I had been.”

“You would be surprised,” Lilly said sweetly, smiling over at him, still in Marissa’s form, treating her master to the sight of his ex-girlfriend pressed into the carpet, her body covered in sweat, her usually gleaming red hair a mess, her ass throbbing with handprints, and with cum leaking out of her asshole. “And…do you feel better? Was this experience cathartic?”

“It was,” Stanley admitted, nodding slowly. “I don’t know if I’m entirely over her – don’t know if I ever will be – but I definitely feel better. Less frustrated. Less conflicted. And I owe it all to you, Lilly.”

“Just doing my job, master,” Lilly said with a smile. “I live to serve.”

Stanley could already feel himself beginning to drift off as he laid there next to Lilly, who still looked so much like Marissa that part of him still believed it was actually her. But there was one thing he wanted to do, first, and he was determined to do so before he let sleep claim him.

“Can you take your real form?” he requested after a moment. “Just for a bit?”

Lilly smiled and then did so without question, with Marissa disappearing and being replaced by the twilight-skinned succubus that Stanley had come to know and love, horns and tail and blood red eyes and all. Then, before Lilly could so much as ask why her master wanted her to do such a thing in the first place, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her black lips.

“Master?” she asked as he pulled away, her eyes wide and her purple cheeks turning red. “You…kissed me. Why?”

Stanley shrugged, a knowing smirk on his face. “Because I wanted to.”

Lilly merely smiled bashfully after that, looking away out of embarrassment as her demonic form faded away and was once again replaced by the lithe Indian girl. Stanley reached out to her and then pulled her over to him as she giggled playfully, allowing her master to wrap an arm around her as she nuzzled into his sweaty chest. She was just as tired as he, and her eyes were likewise closing as she settled in for the night.

“Master?” she asked just as Stanley was about to nod off.

“Mm, yeah?” he responded wearily.

“Does this make me your girlfriend?”


	4. Libations

Stanley sighed as he pumped the brakes, once gain coming to a complete stop only moments after hitting the acceleration. He knew traffic around campus could get crazy sometimes, particularly on weekends with everyone coming and going, but he hadn’t expected it to be _this_ bad before they even _made_ it to campus!

Spring Break had come and gone, and now Stanley was officially back in school, albeit in a different capacity. After several emails and far too many hours spent on the phone, Stanley had managed to finagle his way into online classes, at least for the remainder of the semester. Not only did he despise the idea of driving the hour-long commute back and forth from campus to his uncle’s place ( _his_ place, kept reminding himself), but working from home meant he could have a much more flexible schedule and potentially help him find a part-time job in the area.

The fact that it meant Stanley could stay home all day with Lilly was merely a side benefit, or so he told himself.

So, then, if Stanley was now an online student and taking his classes from home, why was he stuck in the middle of a traffic jam on his way to campus on a Friday night?

“Because you gotta come back and hang with us, obviously,” he had been told a few nights ago. Stanley had just finished catching up on some schoolwork when he received a call from someone he hadn’t spoken to since his uncle died. With a smile on his face, he answered it.

“Hey, dude, what’s up?” Stanley said as he put his cell phone to his ear. Lilly looked up from the book she had been reading on the other side of the couch, having not even heard her master’s phone ring.

“Only that we haven’t heard from you in like eighty thousand years, dude!” came the reply on the other end of the phone as Stanley’s friend Derek practically screamed at him from all the way across the county. “Stan, my man, where you _been_? You still at your uncle’s place? We been worried sick over here, man! Well, Howard and Hannah have been, I know you’re fine, but do they _ever_ believe me? Fuck, no.”

“It’s good to hear from you, too, Derek,” Stanley said with a chuckle, causing Lilly to smile and scoot over a little closer now that she was sure it was a friend on the other end of the phone.

While Stanley had never been particularly outgoing, even he had friends, specifically three rather good ones he had made on campus his freshman year: Derek, Howard, and Hannah, the latter two of whom were siblings. The three of them lived together in a small place just outside of campus they had rented since sophomore year, with Stanley being the odd man out only because he had a waiver to stay in the dorms for free. That being said, he had still spent most afternoons and evenings of his college career hanging out with the three of them at their place, and had even spent the night there several times.

While it was true that Stanley had told Derek, Howard, and Hannah about his uncle’s death and his subsequent move into the house he had inherited, it was also true that he had kept little contact with them since then. Between discovering his uncle had been an actual sorcerer, forming a pact with a succubus, fixing up the estate, and getting his classes in order, he simply hadn’t found the time to reach out to his friends and update them. And, good friends that they were, they missed him.

“Come on, dude. You, us, Friday night, the old crib,” Derek had told him over the phone, inviting him to spent the night with them and get up to their old shenanigans. “Normally, we would all invite ourselves over to _your_ swinging new bachelor pad, but the car broke down and god knows when _that_ fucking thing is gonna be fixed.”

“Also, you don’t know where I live now.”

“Also, we don’t know where you live now.”

“It would be nice to see you guys again,” Stanley said out loud, looking over at Lilly as though asking for her input. The succubus simply smiled and nodded. “Oh, hey, you guys mind if I bring my new girlfriend?”

“Wait, you got a girlfriend, now?” Derek had asked, as though in disbelief. “When the fuck did that happen?”

“Kinda recently. Can she come?”

“Sure, bring the gal pal, we’ll make a thing of it,” Derek had told him. “And bring any whacky drinks your eccentric uncle might have stored away, because we are dry as a damn bone around here. Oh, and money, bring money. Lots of money. Could always use more money.”

“I will bring the girl and the drink,” Stanley had informed him, “and nothing more.”

“It was worth a shot.”

And _that_ was why Stanley was driving into campus on a Friday evening with Lilly in the passenger seat and a few bottles of what he hoped to be alcohol stashed in the back. As much as he hated being stuck in traffic, Stanley had to admit it was much better with Lilly there to keep him company, and he often had to fight to make sure his eyes were on the road and not on her.

Considering the social nature of their gathering, Lilly had (thankfully) decided to wear clothes, and Stanley very much liked what she was wearing. The two had made further excursions into town during and immediately after Spring Break – with Lilly referring to all of them as dates – and during the latest, she had taken the opportunity to purchase some new clothes specifically for herself. She had subsequently hidden them from Stanley, however, claiming he would not get to see them until she wore them.

“Be patient, master!” she had told him as he had playfully tried to grab the bags of clothes out of her hands. “I thought you preferred me without clothes anyway?”

“I do,” he had answered honestly. “But something tells me I would enjoy undressing you myself from time to time, too.”

As such, their drive to campus was the first time Stanley had ever seen Lilly in her particular get-up, and he had to admit he liked what he saw: a tight black shirt that accentuated her chest, a pink miniskirt that didn’t even make it to her knees, and a pair of brand new sneakers. If they hadn’t already been running late by the time they left the house that evening, it was entirely possible that Stanley might have ruined Lilly’s outfit before they had even reached the car.

“Does it usually take this long, master?” Lilly asked as they continued to draw closer and closer to campus, still in the middle of the traffic jam and getting nowhere fast.

“No, there must be congestion,” Stanley told her, getting a little grumpy, not at Lilly, but at the situation. “And remember what we talked about – so long as we’re out and about, I’m not your master. I’m just Stanley.”

“Yes, master, I remember,” Lilly said playfully, sticking her tongue at him when he rolled his eyes at her. “I can only refer to you as my master when it is just the two of us. But you must know you will always be my master in my eyes.”

“Yeah, well, tonight I’m just your boyfriend Stanley,” the young man reaffirmed as he managed to drive up another ten feet or so before crawling to yet another stop. “I mean, I already am, but…you know what I mean.”

“I like being your girlfriend,” Lilly told him, smiling as she said it. “It makes me feel…special.”

“It should,” Stanley said, smiling over at her softly, “because you’re special to me.”

Lilly blushed. “Speaking of, master…would it be alright if I fed? I am eager to meet your friends, and I feel it may help my nerves. It may help yours, as well.”

Stanley blinked. “What…right now? We’re already running late, Lilly, we really don’t have time to pull over.”

“You do not need to pull over, master,” Lilly told him matter-of-factly as she unbuckled her seatbelt and then reached over into Stanley’s lap in order to begin undoing his pants. “I have always wanted to try this.”

A few moments later, Stanley was finding it even harder to focus on the road ahead as Lilly was busily stroking him to a full erection, having freed his cock from his pants and boxers. She had her hand wrapped around his member and was stroking up and down expertly, centuries of practice ensuring that she knew exactly how to get her master hard as quickly as possible.

“Lilly, I really don’t think we should be doing this,” Stanley said softly as he swallowed hard, already feeling himself throbbing in Lilly’s hands. It was difficult enough for him to focus on the road with the bumper-to-bumper traffic; there was no way Lilly’s actions were going to make it any easier!

“It’s okay, master,” Lilly told him gently, smiling as she licked her lips and prepared to dive, instinctively sensing he was as hard as he would get. “Just focus on the road and allow me to ease your burden.”

Scooting over and leaning down to try to make sure she couldn’t be seen by any of the surrounding cars, Lilly quickly wrapped her lips around Stanley’s throbbing pick and immediately sucking his dick. Above her, Stanley gasped and tightened his grip on the wheel as the succubus began bobbing her head up and down in his lap, humming gently to herself as she took the entirety of his cock in her mouth from the very beginning. If there was one thing the young man had learned about Lilly after all this time, it was that she clearly had no gag reflex whatsoever.

Blushing both from arousal and from public embarrassment, Stanley looked around anxiously, as though certain someone was watching what was going on. He did his best to keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel, simply allowing Lilly to do what she wanted to him.

_Steady on_ , he told himself, eyebrow twitching as he fought the urge to thrust up into the girl’s mouth and begin fucking her face. _Steady on, Stanley…_

“Mmmm,” Lilly moaned gently and happily as she sucked her master’s cock, running her tongue up and down his swollen member as she coated his shaft in her saliva. She used one hand to hold the base of Stanley’s cock as she bobbed her head up and down, up and down, up and down, more to keep him steady than anything else. “Mmmmm…”

As much as she craved Stanley’s cum, it was true that any and all sexual activity provided her nourishment, and even merely having her master’s cock in her mouth was enough to feed her at last a little. She loved the taste and texture of her master, loved the sensation of feeling a cock anywhere inside of her, and loved knowing that her own actions were responsible for the pleasure of one she cared for so deeply. That said, Lilly still very much had a goal in mind, and that goal involved drinking Stanley’s cum after he ejaculated as much as he could into her warm and welcoming mouth.

Above her, Stanley was still doing his level best to focus on the cars in front of him as his succubus seemingly tried to swallow him whole. It took everything in him now to threw his head back and groan in pleasure, his knuckles already turning wide as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Though no one seemed to be suspicious of him – indeed, no one seemed to be paying any attention to him whatsoever – there was a voice in the back of his mind screaming that someone _had_ to notice the beautiful girl leaning over in his lap and sucking his dick with all the passion of a dehydrated person dying in the desert.

“Fuck, Lilly…” he groaned as he felt himself instinctively begin to thrust up into the girl’s mouth now and then, trying to do so in time with how she bobbed her head and back forth. The sensation of Lilly’s mouth wrapped around his cock was driving him over the edge, and she seemed to take more and more of his length inside of her with every suck.

Lilly, for her part, simply continued to bob her head loving up and down, taking the entirety of her master’s meat each time before pulling back until only the head remained inside her mouth. She licked up and down, back and forth, covering his cock in her saliva and moaning happily as she did so. If there was anything in the universe more delicious than a hard cock stuffing her mouth and pressing down her throat, the succubus certainly didn’t know what it was.

The only thing that convinced Lilly to stop sucking Stanley’s cock, even for a second, was the way his entire body suddenly froze and his breath hitched all of a sudden. At first, the succubus was afraid he might have forgotten to focus on the road, and felt her body tense up as she prepared to defend her master from a coming accident. As it turned out, that was not the case.

“Master?” she asked softly, looking up at him as she pulled his cock out of her mouth for the first time since she began. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone is watching us,” Stanley said, his voice strangely stilted and his eyes straight ahead as he tried to ignore the fact that the driver in the pickup truck directly to their left was clearly staring at them, his own eyes widening as he saw what appeared to be a young man received a remarkably passionate blowjob from the sweet young thing sitting next to him.

“Are we in danger?” Lilly asked, still prepared to leap to her master’s defense at the drop of a hat. She neglected to stop stroking him up and down, however, still jacking him off at a steady pace to be sure she didn’t lose her place.

“Um, no, I don’t think so,” Stanley answered after a few moments as he stealthily looked back and forth between the road ahead and the driver of the pickup truck next to them. “Actually, he, uh…just gave me a thumb’s up. I think we’re in the clear.”

_Humans are so unpredictable_ , Lilly thought to herself with a smile as she opened wide and proceeded to once again take the entirety of her master’s cock into her mouth.

The rest of the experience went much smoother after that, and it wasn’t long before Lilly felt Stanley once again beginning to thrust up into her mouth, driving his length further and further into her mouth and deeper and deeper down her throat. The succubus merely continued to moan happily as she deepthroated her master, replying on the muscles of her jaw and throat to please the young man and elicit from him the juices she needed to survive. She could really tell when he was close to finishing when he placed a single hand on the back of her head and began pumping up into her mouth almost violently, his breath coming fast and hard.

“Lilly…” he groaned, twitching a little as he tried to both drive his car and drive his cock down the girl’s throat.

A moment later, Lilly mewled in pleasure as she felt her master cum in her mouth, blasting rope after rope of hot seed inside of her. She shuddered as she felt it coat her tongue and slide down her throat, and she responded by immediately drinking every drop of the fluid he provided her. Even after he finished unloading in her mouth, she licked up and down the length of his cock and sucked lovingly on his head, as if to ensure she didn’t miss a single drop.

When Lilly finally pulled her master’s cock out of her mouth and reverentially tucked it back into his boxers and pants, Stanley was still blushing red and breathing hard in the driver’s seat. Though she felt full and content, like a cat who had just found the perfect sunbeam, she worried that perhaps she had pushed her master just a little bit too far.

“Master, was that okay?” she asked after a moment, busily buckling herself back into the passenger street and straightening her outfit.

“That…was fucking amazing,” Stanley finally answered, causing the succubus to break out in a grin. “Looks like traffic is clearing up, too. You’re a miracle worker, Lilly.”

But the succubus merely shrugged. “I live to serve, master.”

Stanley proved to be correct, as the traffic began clearing up shortly after he began catching his breath again, and it wasn’t long before they were finally approaching campus. As excited as the young man was to see his friends, he was likewise nervous, hoping they would approve of Lilly. Deep down, however, he knew he had no need to fear; Lilly had never been anything but unfailingly polite and cheerful in public, and he didn’t think there was a bad bone in her body.

Besides, compared to his _last_ girlfriend, his friends would probably be overjoyed simply to discover she wasn’t a serial killer, Stanley thought as they began their final approach.

Finally, after a long drive, Stanley let out a sigh of relief as he pulled onto the street his friends lived on. He passed by two, three, four small houses…and then, there it was, the place he had spent so many afternoons and evenings of his college career, just as he had left it, albeit without the usual jalopy parked in front of it.

“Here we are,” Stanley announced as he pulled up to the building and then parallel parked right in front of it. “You ready to meet everyone?”

Lilly nodded. “Oh! Don’t forget the drinks, master.”

“Right, right,” Stanley muttered as he got out of the car and opened up the door to the backseat. Three tall bottles of liquor from his uncle’s cellar sat in a small cardboard crate. “Mustn’t forget the libations. We’re sure none of this is, like, magic potion, or anything, right?”

“I am at least ninety percent positive,” Lilly reassured him with a smile he wasn’t sure he fully trusted. “To the best of my knowledge, the only enchanted liquor Master Devin kept was in a specifically labeled golden bottle. I’ve not seen it in some time, however, so he may have finished it before he passed.”

“Good enough for me,” Stanley said with a shrug as he lifted the crate out of the car and began leading the way up to his friends’ small home. “I never have more than a single glass of anything anyway…”

The two of them didn’t even make it to the front door before it was already swinging open and Stanley’s friend Derek welcomed them dramatically with open arms.

“Welcome, honored guests!” he bellowed loudly, adopting an accent that no being in either the mortal or infernal realms would ever be able to place. Of stocky build and Korean descent, Derek was in desperate need of a haircut, and appeared to have forgotten to shave in a week or two as well. He wore a simple pair of cargo shorts and a green T-shirt bearing a logo which had long since faded past the point of recognition. “Before I allow you passage into our fair abode, I must first ask but one small tithe of you both… _do you have the drinks_?”

“We have the drinks,” Stanley answered, rolling his eyes as Lilly giggled next to him, already amused. He lifted the small crate of bottles, as though to illustrate.

“Then what the fuck are you waiting for, dude? Come on in!” Derek said, smiling broadly and ushering both of them in. His eyes widened a little upon taking his first look upon Lilly, however, and his smile only widened from there. “Ah! And you must be the poor girl Stanley has somehow corralled into dating him. Tell me, is it blackmail, is that it? Is he blackmailing you? I’ll bet it’s blackmail, I’ve been saying it for years…”

“Stanley is not blackmailing me,” Lilly assured him, blushing a little as she shook his hand. “I promise I am here of my own free will. You may call me Lilly.”

“And you may call me Terror Talon the Great, Slayer of Demons and Breaker of Hearts,” Derek told her, causing Stanley to groan loudly and roll his eyes behind him. “That’s not my name, of course, but feel free to call me that. Now, come in, come in, meet the rest of the gang!”

With that, Derek led the way into the house and Stanley and Lilly followed, the former already knowing his way around but holding back for Lilly’s sake.

“Sorry about him,” he said softly, nodding to Derek as they closed the door behind them. “He’s…weird. Born that way, we think.”

Lilly shrugged. “He’s funny. I like him.”

“Howard! Hannah! They’re here, my sweets!” Derek shouted into the house as he led the two of them into the living room, separated from the kitchen only by a long countertop. He paused for a moment before rolling his eyes and then shouting again. “Hey, fuckers, get your asses down here, we got guests! Christ, can you believe them? _So_ rude.”

“Damn it, Derek, I’m coming!” came a feminine voice from upstairs, and all three of them turned to watch as Hannah descended from above.

Hannah was a young black woman, slender, with glasses and long braided hair that fell almost halfway down her back. She wore jeans and a white top that, unlike Derek’s shirt, actually looked brand new. The young woman smiled upon seeing Stanley and Lilly, and immediately made her way over to them upon reaching the bottom of the stairs.

“Stanley, I’ve missed you!” Hannah exclaimed as she hugged her friend just a little too tightly, causing him to grunt a little bit. “We were worried about you, you jerk! You forget how to send a text, or something?”

“Sorry, just got…caught up,” Stanley said apologetically. Despite how busy he had actually been, he really had no excuse not to have at least reached out.

“And you must be Lilly!” Hannah said excitedly, smiling widely as she turned to the lithe Indian girl standing next to her friend. She embraced her with a hug as well, and Lilly smiled as she returned it. “I’m Hannah. It’s so good to meet you.”

“Oh! You, too,” Lilly replied, a little surprised by the black girl’s hug but not displeased. “I like your hair. Are those Eembuvi braids?”

Hannah blinked, likewise surprised but likewise most certainly _not_ displeased. “Why…yes. My brother and I are Namibian. We’ve never been to visit, unfortunately – born and raised here – but I’ve been trying to get back to my roots. Have you been?”

“A long time ago,” Lilly told her with a gleam in her eye, one that made Stanley smile as he noticed it. The two of them had gone over some of the back-story she was allowed to share with the group, and it always amazed Stanley how smoothly she slipped into her role. “I’m from Calicut originally, but my family traveled quite a bit when I was younger.”

“Oh, I can already tell I’m going to like you,” Hannah said, her smile only growing wider the more she spoke to her. “Stanley, she gets my seal of approval. Huge step up from the last girl you tricked into dating you.”

“A cockroach would be a step up from her,” Derek muttered as he took the crate of liquor out of Stanley’s hands.

“Why does everyone assume I’m tricking girls into dating me?” Stanley asked out loud, looking back and forth between his friends as Lilly laughed. “You guys suck.”

“Where’s Howard?” Hannah asked upon noticing her brother was missing.

As though to answer her question, the front door to the house slammed wide open, and a very disheveled young man burst into the foyer. Like his sister, Howard was black, slender, and wore glasses. Unlike his sister, his head was shaved and he was clearly less organized, as evidenced by the fact his shoes and the bottom of his pants were covered in mud, his jacket was already slipping off his shoulders, and he appeared to be carrying two rather large computer monitors.

“I know, I know, I’m late, I’m late,” Howard said quickly as he tried to put down the monitors, take off his jacket, and kick off his shoes all at the same time with rather lackluster results. He had yet to even turn around to face the rest of the group, instead still explaining himself loudly while hopping around frantically. “But I was passing by BestBuy and I saw these monitors just sitting out there, practically good as new – I can repair the screens, I promise, I know I got the parts somewhere. But then I missed the damn bus and I had to run through campus, and it just rained so it’s all muddy. So just give me a few minutes to change and I promise I’ll be down by the time Stanley and his girlfriend get here, and…they’re already here. Great.”

Howard hadn’t turned around until the very end of his monologue, just in time to watch as his sister put her head in her hands and Derek and Stanley both began to laugh at him, having just barely kept it in until he was finished. Lilly simply smiled and waved.

“Damn, guys, I’m sorry,” Howard apologized as he finally managed to sort himself off out. Monitors were on the ground, shoes were off, and jacket was removed. “You haven’t been waiting long, have you?”

“Just got here,” Stanley told him. “It’s good to see you, man. Howard, this is my girlfriend Lilly. Lilly, Howard.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Lilly greeted him, taking a step forward and extending her hand.

“You, too,” Howard said with an apologetic smile, still a little out of breath as he wiped his hand on his shirt and then shook Lilly’s. He looked up at Derek afterwards, nodding to the girl knowingly. “Blackmail?”

“Of course it’s fucking blackmail,” Derek confirmed.

“Seriously, fuck _all_ of you.”

The five of them settled into the living room once Howard returned from changing, slipping into a much less muddy pair of jeans and putting on a polo shirt so he at least looked better than Derek. Though he had clearly missed his friends over the course of the last few weeks, it hadn’t really hit Stanley just how _much_ he had missed them until he was spending time with them again. Suddenly, the weeks felt like months and it felt like he had been away forever. He almost felt like a stranger among them at first, even with Lilly there, but it wasn’t long before they settled back into old routine and comfortable conversation, and soon enough the whole thing just started to feel natural, almost as though Stanley had never left to begin with.

The fact that Lilly was there and meeting them all for the first time drastically helped, as it gave Stanley quite a bit to talk about. He and Lilly explained, alternately, how she had used to help his Uncle Devin with his research in an unofficial capacity until he became too ill to work. They had run into each other the first day Stanley had gone to check out the house, they said, and hit it off right away, particularly since Lilly knew the place better than its brand new owner. One thing led to another and now they were an item, as easily demonstrated by how often the two were sitting next to each, holding hands, or even poking fun at one another.

The fact that everyone seemed to love Lilly helped a great deal.

“I’m happy for you, dude,” Derek told Stanley later as the three of them were breaking out the drinks in the kitchen. Lilly and Hannah were still in the living room and engaged in what sounded like a very animated discussion about cultural geography. “Also surprised. And remarkably jealous. And maybe a little angry? Yeah, there’s some anger in there. Look, there’s a lot of emotions at play, but happiness is definitely one of them.”

“Thanks…I think.”

“She’s one hell of a catch, man,” Howard assured him. “Smart. Funny. Cute as hell, too.”

“Screw that, she’s fucking adorable,” Derek corrected him, still looking back into the living room as though he couldn’t believe someone as beautiful as Lilly had really arrived with Stanley. “Seriously, dude, I love you, like a lot, like totally homo, but god _damn_ is she out of your league. And I’m talking _real_ leagues, here, man, like forty-thousand of them. She’s like fucking Major League Baseball and you’re, like, I dunno, some near-sighted kid trying to play waffle ball while chained up in the neighbor’s basement.”

“What the _hell_ kind of baseball did you play as a kid?” Howard asked him, staring at his friend with a mixture of confusion and revulsion. “There are so many things wrong with what you just said, I don’t even know where to _start_ , man…”

“But you get my point,” Derek pointed out.

“I _do_ get your point.”

“Look, I get it, she’s too good for me,” Stanley said, shaking his head and actually allowing himself to smile a little. “But we’ve both had some pretty messed up relationships, me and her. We’ve both been hurt. But we rely on each other, you know? We trust each other. Give and take. She’s honestly the nicest, most interesting, most _genuine_ girl I’ve ever met. And she seems to think the same of me.”

Howard nodded, taking a look back at Lilly as she and Hannah laughed in the living room. “Hard to believe _anyone_ would hurt her. She’s seems like such a sweet girl.”

“And a demon in the sack,” Stanley added with a smirk as he chose one of the bottles of liquor at random.

“I _fucking_ knew it,” Derek exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table. He frowned, then, sniffing the air. “Yo, what’s that smell?”

The smell was that of the liquor Stanley had selected, which released a remarkably sweet and delectable scent the moment it was opened. Indeed, the scene was so sweet that it was almost overwhelming, and Stanley had to blink rapidly and shake his head a little as he felt it immediately begin to cloud his mind. Whatever it was, it was _strong_.

“You guys have to try this,” he said, passing it over to Derek and then watching as his friend likewise took a whiff. “Any idea what it is?”

“I dunno, man, but it smells sweet as hell, and I’m getting drunk just smelling it,” Derek told him, likewise shaking his head a little to clear away the fog making its way into his mind. “Where the hell did you find this stuff, Stanley?”

“Uncle’s basement,” Stanley answered as Derek passed the bottle over to Howard, who also smelled it and immediately pulled back. “Well…my basement, I guess. You know what I mean.”

“Screw it, we’re drinking this,” Derek decided as he took the bottle out of Howard’s hands and immediately began getting out the glasses.

“You really think that’s a good idea?” Howard asked, frowning a little as he watched his friend begin to pour out a glass for each of them. “You don’t even know what it is.”

“It’s _good shit_ is what it is, my friend,” Derek argued, shoving the first glass into Howard’s hands and then the second into Stanley’s. “Now, loosen up, both of you. You will take this, you will drink it, and you will like it.”

Grabbing his own glass and then taking the rest of the bottle with him, Derek then marched into the living room, leaving the rest of the drinks on the counter.

“Bar’s open, ladies! Drink up!”

And maybe it was the liquor, or maybe it was hanging out with his friends again, or maybe it was simply Lilly holding his hand and nuzzling into his shoulder the whole evening, but Stanley did eventually feel himself begin to loosen up. It had been too long since he just had a chance to sit back and shoot the shit with his friends, and he was so thrilled that they seemed to getting along so well with Lilly that everything else just seemed to fade away.

“You good?” he asked Lilly as Derek went on one of his longwinded rants about how the dean was most likely using their tuition money, Howard and Hannah both cracking up as he did so.

Lilly nodded, smiling at him as she took another drink. “I am. I like your friends. And I like spending time with you. This is fun.”

“Yeah,” Stanley confirmed, turning back to his friends and watching the three of them fondly before taking another sip of his own drink. “It is pretty fun, isn’t it?”

The fact Lilly only nuzzled closer to him after that certainly didn’t hurt.

Eventually, the drink began to take effect, and it wasn’t long before all five of them were acting a little tipsy; nothing too out of control, just a lot of laughing and perhaps a decrease in certain inhibitions, but enough that Stanley was glad he and Lilly had already agreed to crash there for the night rather than drive home. Stanley in particular was not much of a heavy drinker, and actually surprised himself with how much of the liquor he drank; it went down surprisingly smooth, and was indeed remarkably sweet. Lilly, too, eventually finished her glass, although she only seemed to become more giggly than usual as a result.

Finally, the bottle was empty, and it seemed like everyone was beginning to feel its full effects. The amount they drank didn’t even seem to matter much; all it took was a single sip for them to begin to feel light-headed and clouded, as though the liquor was washing away all their worries and concerns and inhibitions, leaving behind nothing but calming bliss and a sense of openness and relaxation.

Not for the first time, Stanley was concerned that, despite everything, he may have selected an enchanted beverage by mistake.

“You okay, Lilly?” Stanley asked his girlfriend, noticing the succubus seemed a little agitated, as though she had a lot of pent-up energy she needed to release.

“I think so,” she answered, frowning a little and biting her lip. “It’s odd, but…I feel _very_ hungry all of a sudden, master.”

“Holy shit, did she just call you ‘master?’” Derek said, a goofy smile crossing his face.

“That’s hot,” Hannah added before laughing a little, quickly covering her mouth.

“You know, I’m actually _feeling_ kinda hot,” Howard admitted, temporarily taking off his glasses so he could rub his eyes, as though doing so might clear his head. “Like, really hot. Like, not in a bad way, but…hot, you know? Anyone else feel hot?”

“I’m hot _and_ horny,” Derek announced as he took off his shirt and tossed it backwards somewhere into the kitchen.

“Fuck, me, too,” Hannah groaned, surprising Stanley a little with how openly she admitted it. He was further surprised when he saw the black girl take off her blouse, leaving her only in a white bra. “I thought I was the only one. There was something in that drink, guys.”

“Sis…what the hell are you doing?” Howard asked as he watched his sister take off her top.

“It’s fucking _hot_ , Howard,” Hannah explained, glaring at her brother. “Besides, Derek took his shirt off. Fair is fair.”

Before anyone else could question her response or reply to it, Stanley looked over as Lilly likewise began taking her shirt off just as Hannah and Derek had done. The only thing that made it more alarming is that she didn’t stop with just her shirt as Hannah had, but also pulled her bra off, exposing her small but perky breasts to everyone in the room. Derek and Howard locked onto them immediately, their eyes widening as they enjoyed the view.

“Uh…Lilly?” Stanley questioned, his eyes wide and his cheeks turning red.

“I’m hot,” Lilly told him, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Yeah, no, I get it,” Stanley said, trying to explain himself without being distracted by her beautiful breasts. While he knew the succubus had no compunctions about being naked, even around other people, he was still a little concerned about how the rest of his friends might react. “I just really don’t think you should – ”

“Silence, blasphemer!” Derek suddenly interrupted him, bellowing so loudly it made everyone else in the room jump back a little. “Don’t you dare soil Lilly’s remarkable act of courage with your words of discouragement! What we are witnessing here is a true act of gender expression, a rebellion against the corrupt rule of the patriarchy, and, frankly, it’s a beautiful thing.”

“You just want to see my girlfriend’s tits,” Stanley clarified.

“I _absolutely_ want to see your girlfriend’s tits.”

“Fuck it, if she’s doing it, then so am I,” Hannah announced, smiling bravely as she reached around and then undid her own bra, allowing it to fall away and reveal her supple black breasts.

Stanley and Derek immediately took the opportunity eye their friend’s breasts for the very first time, their hormonal urges overriding any potential sense of decency. Even Lilly appreciated the view, sensing the sexual energy in the air and getting more excited even as the liquor dulled her other senses. Only Howard seemed unimpressed, understandably less than overwhelmed about seeing his twin sister’s tits, but the fact that Lilly was also topless helped quite a bit.

Stanley was only pulled away from the sight of Hannah’s black breasts by Lilly tugging on his own shirt, as if demanding he take it off, as well. A moment later, he did just that, leaving himself shirtless and eliciting a smile from Lilly as she nuzzled into his bare chest. She took it a step further when she ran her hand down her master’s chest and then reached into his pants to take hold of his cock.

“Holy shit,” Howard said softly, blinking wildly as he watched the lithe Indian girl begin to stroke Stanley’s cock in his pants. He appeared dazed, light-headed, as though not sure if he was dreaming or not. “Is this…is this really happening?”

“Fuck, yeah, it’s happening,” Derek proclaimed as he stood up and then dropped both his shorts and boxers to the floor below in one almost-frightening smooth movement, as though he had been practicing. He stood there with his cock standing lewdly from between his legs, as though offering a challenge.

It was a challenge that was about to be accepted.

“Master…?” Lilly whispered softly, her hand tightening on Stanley’s cock as she stared unblinking at Derek’s, as though overwhelmed by the sight. “Is it okay if…? I mean, can I…?”

“Do it,” Stanley whispered back, reaching up and squeezing one of her perky breasts, causing her to whimper a little. “I think it would actually be pretty hot to _watch_ you get fucked for once…”

Lilly smiled and then leaned up to give her master a light kiss on the lips before pulling her hand out of his pants and then standing up. As Stanley watched with a smile, Lilly walked across the living room to where Derek stood, cock ready and at attention, and then got down on her knees in front of the young man and took him into her mouth.

“Fuuuck,” Derek groaned as he felt Lilly’s lips wrap around his swollen cock, his own eyes wide, as though he hadn’t actually expected anyone to take him up on the offer. He looked up at Stanley quickly, even as he felt the girl begin to suck. “Dude…you cool with this?”

“Her body, her choice,” Stanley said with a smile.

“Goddamn gender equality for the fucking _win_ , my man.”

After that, clothes began to come off with much more speed. Stanley pulled his own pants and boxers off, revealing his cock was already long and hard thanks to Lilly’s ministrations earlier. Hannah and Howard soon followed suit, both of them watching with mounting pleasure as Lilly lovingly sucked Derek’s dick, her own eyes closing as she bobbed her head back and forth gently, as though still testing the waters. Hannah finished undressing before her brother, already being topless, but it wasn’t long before all five of them were entirely naked, save for Lilly, who still wore her pink miniskirt as she busily deepthroated Derek.

Stanley was torn away from the sight of his girlfriend – his succubus – pleasuring his friend as Hannah crawled over to him. His eyes widened as he watched the black girl smile and then settle in between his legs, her hand quickly wrapping around his already-swollen shaft.

“Been wanting to do this for a _long_ time,” Hannah said as she began jacking Stanley off, stroking up and down his length as she smiled up at him, light gleaming off her glasses.

“Wait…really?”

The only reason Hannah didn’t answer was because she soon opened her mouth and then wrapped her lips around Stanley’s cock in much the same was as Lilly had around Derek’s only a couple minutes earlier. Stanley groaned and cursed a little as he felt his dick being sucked for the second time that evening, this time by his friend of two years or so, and right in front of her brother.

Speaking of Howard, he had decided to join Derek and Lilly, pulling down Lilly’s skirt and panties and then fingering her from behind. The girl wriggled her hips as she felt the young man black push his digits into her cunt, moaning happily around the cock in her mouth as she continued to blow Derek with increasing speed and urgency. Howard only continued to finger her harder and faster from behind, as though sensing this, his free gently pumping one of the girl’s soft breasts.

Meanwhile, Stanley was unable to watch, as he had closed his eyes and thrown his head back. Hannah licked up and down the length of his cock, as though covering him in her saliva, using a hand to stroke up and down the entire shaft. Content he was as lubed up as he could be, she took him into her mouth again, pushing herself down further and further in a desperate attempt to take as much of her friend’s cock in her mouth as she could. She bobbed her head up and down, moaning gently as she lovingly sucked Stanley’s dick.

She was no Lilly, that was for certain, but that didn’t mean Stanley didn’t enjoy every second of it.

“I need you inside me,” Lilly said on the other side of the living room, pulling Derek’s cock out of her mouth for the first time since she began and looking up at him. Her breath was coming fast and hot, her hips bucking as she felt Howard move his digits in her cunt. “Both of you. Please. I need it. Please…!”

“Hey, I never say no to a lady,” Derek declared. “Come on, Howard, let’s give the girl what she wants.”

“Happy to oblige,” Howard said as he stroked his hard, black cock, the largest in the room. If he was at all concerned by the fact that Stanley was currently fucking his sister’s mouth only a few feet away, he made no sign of it, clearly being too enraptured by his own blessing.

As though suddenly consumed by lust by the sight of Howard’s thick, black cock, Lilly turned to him first and immediately wrapped her own hands around it, stroking up and down wildly as she prepared to feel it inside of her. Howard soon laid down on the carpeted floor and then pulled the girl on top of him, his intent clear. Already watering at the mouth and hungrier than she could ever remember being, Lilly didn’t need to be told what to do, but simply climbed onto the young black man’s hips before placing the tip of his throbbing cock at her sopping wet entrance.

“Ohhhh!” Lilly moaned loudly as she felt Howard’s hands on her lithe hips, slowly lowering her onto his fat cock. She gasped and whimpered as she felt inch after inch of the young man’s prick push deeper and deeper inside of her, certainly the largest she had ever taken while in this particular form.

Soon enough, the Indian girl with the wavy black hair was carefully riding Howard’s thick, black cock, lifting herself up and down on top of him as she strove to bury him as deep inside of her as she could possibly manage without changing shape. Maybe it was the situation they were in, or maybe it was the effects of the liquor, but every sensation felt magnified to the succubus, and it was all she could do to keep from screaming and hollering in pleasure. Her pace increased as she bounced up and down in Howard’s lap, riding his cock like a woman possessed, her perky breasts likewise bouncing wonderfully.

“Holt shit…” Howard groaned as he watched the young woman ride him up and down, her entire body shuddering in pleasure as she did so. Her cunt felt like a vice grip around his cock, squeezing him tighter and tighter, and he had to hold himself back not from cumming in her right then and there.

Finally content she could fit at least the majority of Howard’s cock inside of her, Lilly wriggled her hips a little bit as she leaned down and placed her hands on either side of the young black man. Then, still panting a little and already overwhelmed, she turned and looked at Derek, who had been watching as she rode Howard with mounting interest.

“Derek…” she said softly, her big ways looking up at him over her shoulder as she lay on top of Howard, his cock buried in her pussy.

“Uh, yeah?” Derek asked, busily stroking his cock up and down.

“Fuck my ass…” Lilly told him, wriggling her hindquarters as though to demonstrate. Her voice was heavy with need and inebriation. “Please. I need it. I need your cock in my ass…”

Derek blinked. “Well, I mean, if you _insist_ …”

Meanwhile, Stanley was likewise lost in pleasure as Hannah finally pulled his cock out of her mouth and then climbed into his lap, pushing him back so he was leaning into the couch he was already sitting on. Swaying her hips seductively and smiling in anticipation, the black girl straddled Stanley, a knee on either side of him, one hand reaching down to take hold of his swollen cock. He already had his hands on her shapely ass, squeezing tightly and ready to pound the young woman until she was screaming his name.

“I had the biggest crush on you freshman year,” Hannah told Stanley as she stroked his cock up and down, then lowering herself so the head of his dick was running up and down the lips of her cunt tantalizingly. “Even when you were dating that bitch Marissa. I’ve wanted this white cock for _so_ fucking long.”

“All yours now,” Stanley assured her as he squeezed her ass with one hand and then leaned in to take one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking on her nipple and causing the black girl to whimper and whine in pleasure.

Hannah lowered herself onto the young man, moaning gently as she felt her black pussy being spread wide open by her friend’s thick, white cock. It was everything she had ever dreamed of, and she closed her eyes and smiled as she felt inch after inch of his meat sink into her cunt until he was buried to the hilt inside of her and she was sitting in his lap.

“Fuck me,” Hannah hissed, opening her eyes and glaring at him from behind her glasses. “Fuck me, Stanley…”

And that’s exactly what he did. Wasting no time, Stanley tightened his grip on Hannah’s buttocks as he began thrusting upwards, driving himself into the black girl and again and again and again. She began to scream and writhe in pleasure above him, tightening her grip on the couch as Stanley fucked her pussy, her breasts beginning to bounce up and down in time with every harsh movement. Hannah had been wanting Stanley’s fat cock inside of her for so long, and now she had, each and every throbbing inch.

On the other side of the living room, Lilly was likewise having the time of her life.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh! Ohhh!!” Lilly moaned and whimpered loudly as she felt Howard and Derek both drive themselves into her at the exact same time, their cocks stretching her little holes wider than she had anticipated. She was sandwiched in between them, riding Howard as Derek kneeled behind them and thrust his cock in and out of the Indian girl’s succulent ass.

Due perhaps to the effects of the liquor, Lilly had struggled to accommodate both young men’s cocks inside of her at the beginning, and had squirmed quite a bit as she felt Derek penetrate her asshole while her cunt was already stuffed full of Howard’s cock. Though she had experienced and enjoyed double-penetration before – at over six hundred years old, she had experienced pretty much every form of sex known to man, and even a quite a few lost to the ages – it had nonetheless been quite some time, and she was shocked to find it actually hurt a bit at first.

Not that such a thing had ever stopped the succubus before.

Lilly pushed past the pain, pressed her tits to Howard’s ass, and then bucked her hips back at Derek, bouncing her ass against his thrusting hips and daring him to bury himself deeper still into her bowels. As Derek began settling into a rhythm by gripping the girl’s hips and fucking her tight ass, Howard soon began to start up again himself, thrusting upwards into Lilly’s heavenly cunt harder and harder, determined to prove himself. It wasn’t long before both young men were throwing everything they had at Lilly, fucking her pussy and ass with ever-increasing intensity and urgency, savoring the little moans and cries she made as they stuffed her like a thanksgiving turkey.

“Best…party…ever…!” Derek groaned as he reached up and took a hold of Lilly’s wavy black hair, pulling her head back and making her cry out in pleasure as he slammed into her tight ass again and again. Her bowels felt both impossibly hot and impossibly tight around his throbbing cock, and he had every intention of filling them with his cum by the time he was finished.

“Goddamn right it is,” Howard agreed as he took hold of Lilly’s hips and then began thrusting roughly up into her, causing her to whine and squirm in his grip. Her pussy tightened around his cock as he buried it deeper and deeper inside of her, and he savored the sounds the girl made as he stretched her wider and wider.

“Oh, oh, oh! Just…keep…fucking me…!” Lilly moaned, her eyes closed and her body little more than a fuck-toy as she felt the young man pound her pussy and ass at the exact same time. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so full, and it was all she could do just to remain conscious as Howard and Derek fucked her lithe form. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…!”

Hannah wasn’t much quieter as she rode Stanley nearby, grabbing hold of the back of the couch and using it to anchor herself as she lifted herself up and down on the young man’s cock. Her black ass slapped against his thighs every time she can slamming back down on top of him, and he reveled in the sensation of finally having him balls-deep inside of her. She bounced on his dick, bucking her hips and moaned in pleasure, feeling every inch of his cock stroking her insides and setting her aflame.

Beneath her, Stanley dutifully held onto her hips and helped guide her as she rode his cock, likewise thrusting up into her with the same intensity that Howard was thrusting up into Lilly on the other side of the living room. Hannah was amazingly tight, her own history of lovers being even shorter than Stanley’s, and it felt like she hadn’t taken a cock in quite some time. She was so tight it was almost painful, in fact, but Stanley didn’t care, merely groaning and grunting as he forced himself deeper and deeper inside of the black girl.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Fuck!” Hannah cried out as she rode her lover, shuddering every time she felt his girth and length push and pull itself out of her tightening cunt. She sank herself down onto Stanley until he was balls-deep inside of her and then rolled her hips back and forth, her eyes closing as she delighted in the sensation of being stuffed so absolutely full of cock. “Oh, god, Stanley! So fucking good…”

“You’re telling me…” Stanley muttered as he finally released the girl’s bucking hips and instead lifted his hands up to where her breasts were bouncing up and down wildly, tantalizing him. Taking one breast in each hand, Stanley squeezed and groped the beautiful mounds of black flesh, likewise shuddering as he felt Hannah’s nipples harden against the palms of his hands.

He felt the black girl begin to writhe and shudder in his grip, even as he manhandled her bountiful breasts, and soon Stanley began picking up the pace, thrusting up into her cunt both harder and faster, as though determined to pound Hannah’s brains out. The young woman could do little else by grip the back of the couch even harder and threw her head back in pleasure as her white lover annihilated her, her braided hair fluttering out behind her as she was fucked to within an inch of consciousness.

“Oh, Stanley! Oh, oh, oh! Mmmm!”

Then, without seemingly any warning, Hannah came, her entire body shuddering and every one of her muscles tightening at once as she felt her orgasm crash over her. Feeling Stanley’s cock buried to the hilt inside of her, his hands on her breasts, his eyes looking up at her as he roughly laid claim to her cunt…it was too much for her. Squeezing her eyes closed behind the lenses of her (now quite foggy) glasses, Hannah practically screamed as she came all over Stanley’s thrusting cock.

Hannah’s orgasm served as the catalyst for Stanley’s own, her pussy clamping down tightly on his cock as she came, as though trying to milk him dry. Lowering his hands from the young woman’s breasts and instead taking hold of her hips once more, Stanley roughly continued slamming up into her until he finally burst. Groaning loudly, he pumped his hips up into Hannah, pushing himself deeper and deeper inside of her as he fired rope after rope of hot cum deep inside her cunt, taking great pleasure in the way the black girl shuddered as she felt each and every drop of his ejaculation, as though each one provided with her another tiny orgasm.

“UHNNN!!”

Even before their orgasms had subsided, both Stanley and Hannah looked over as Lilly moaned and groaned louder than she ever had that night, her breath hitching and tears in her eyes as she was absolutely overwhelmed by the sensation of two cocks pounding into her at the same time. The cute Indian girl could do little else but hang on for dear life as she was sandwiched between her lovers, with Howard thrusting his fat, black cock upwards into her quivering pussy and Derek slamming his own dick deeper and deeper into her tight and clenching ass.

“Cum in me!” Lilly begged them, her hands gripping the carpet beneath them as she endured both young men slamming into her, their cocks stretching her wide open and sending wave after wave of unimaginable pleasure crashing over her. “Oh, please! Oh, please! Give it to me! Give me your cum! I want it, I want it, I want _all_ of it, pleeeaaase!”

A moment later, the succubus got exactly what she wanted as both Howard and Derek came at the same time and immediately began pumping rivers of cum right into her. The young men groaned loudly as they continued to pound Lilly’s holes, Howard stretching her pussy and Derek slamming into her ass, but now firing rope after rope and load after load of fiery hot semen with every single thrust.

“Ohhhh!!” Lilly shuddered as she felt liquid warmth completely fill her as never before, with Howard exploding into her womb and Derek flooding her bowels with his seed. Her entire body shuddered in uncontrollable pleasure as she received each and every drop of liquid love the boys could give her, both her sore and aching holes still desperately tightening around the cocks stuffing her full.

Stanley had a feeling Lilly wouldn’t be hungry again for a least another day or two. But then, he had been wrong about that before.

Events began to blur together after that, not just for Stanley, but for everybody present. There was nudity, and sex, and moaning, but none of them could remember any of the specifics. Exactly who fucked who, and how, and how many times suddenly seem less important than the actions themselves, and things few fuzzier and fuzzier as the night went on until all five of them either fell asleep or outright fainted.

When Stanley woke up the next morning, it was with a pounding headache, sore muscles, and Lilly snuggled into his side, having apparently fallen asleep beside him. The succubus was (thankfully) still in her usual form, but also likewise entirely naked, as was he; as was everyone else strewn about the living room.

_So much for thinking it was all a dream_ , Stanley thought to himself as he sat up and coughed a little, feeling absolutely disgusting. Hannah was lying on her stomach on the couch and Howard was lying on the carpet a few feet away from Stanley and Lilly, an arm thrown over his face. The only one missing was Derek.

“Mmm, master…” Lilly mumbled a little in her sleep, smiling and inadvertently sending a wave of love washing over Stanley as he looked down at her, touched by the fact she was thinking about him even after what happened the previous night. He felt less a touched a second later, however, as his headache returned with a vengeance.

“Fuck,” Stanley groaned, rubbing a hand against the side of his head as he felt his brain pounding in his skull. “I’m never drinking again.”

“You and me both,” he heard Howard say from a few feet away, looking over to find his friend was likewise awake and nursing a headache of his own. He opened an eye and glared at Stanley as he rubbed his own head. “Dude, did you fuck my sister?”

“Little bit,” Stanley admitted after a moment’s pause. “Did you fuck my girlfriend?”

“Little bit.”

They both looked up as Derek came out of the kitchen, having apparently woken up before all of them as he was at least wearing pants. Though no doubt suffering a headache every bit as bad as everyone else’s, Derek was nonetheless smiling broadly as he nursed a steaming mug of coffee. He took a deep breath and then let it out, as though savoring the fresh morning air instead of the unmistakable odor of naked bodies and lingering sex.

“Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauties,” he said as he strolled into the living room as though he hadn’t a care in the world. “I don’t know about you guys, but I actually had a pretty good fucking time last night. So…same time next week?”


	5. Recreation

“Mmm, master…”

Lilly lay on her stomach on the living room carpet as Stanley fucked her slowly but passionately from behind. The succubus was still dressed from their trip to visit Stanley’s friends at the university, having only had time to remove her sneakers before her master practically tackled her to the ground, pushed up her skirt, torn off her panties, and taken her right then and there. Lilly smiled comfortably and bucked her hips lazily as she felt her master drive his hard cock into her tight and welcoming pussy again and again and again.

It was Saturday afternoon, and the two had just returned from their trip. The morning had been awkward, to say the least, what with the five of them all waking up entirely naked after a night of drunken, and potentially enchanted, sex. Even Lilly had woken with a headache, it being centuries since last she drank, and she and Stanley had needed to retreat to the upstairs bathroom temporarily, just long enough for the succubus to be fed so she could at least think straight. Even the rough double-penetration and ensuing creampies she had received from Derek and Howard the previous evening didn’t seem to be enough to override the liquor’s effects on her mind.

“Hungry…” she had groaned as she wearily leaned into Stanley’s bare chest after he woke her up. She was still as naked as when she fell asleep, without a strip of clothing on her, though Stanley at least had taken the time to pull on his pants before waking her.

“Where are you going?” Hannah had asked as Stanley led Lilly upstairs and towards the bathroom instead of towards the kitchen. The young black woman was still entirely naked herself, too busy nursing a headache to put on her own clothes, even at her brother’s constant urging. “I thought she said she was hungry.”

“She, uh…always says that when she wakes up,” Stanley tried to explain even as struggled to support Lilly and lead her upstairs at the same time. “We’re just gonna take a quick shower, get cleaned up. That cool?”

“After last night, I don’t think you have to ask permission to do anything around here anymore,” Hannah told him, blushing a little herself as she remembered how she practically threw herself at her friend and then rode him like a wild woman until he came inside her. “Howard and I will get some breakfast going.”

“Only if you put some clothes on first,” Howard insisted, doing his best to glare at his twin sister without looking at her body. He was likewise busily dressing himself, still mortified over his actions from the previous evening.

“Don’t be such a prude, Howy-boy,” Derek said as he nodded at Hannah and took another sip of his coffee. Unlike the rest of the young adults, Derek seemed to have no regrets whatsoever, and even seemed to enjoy the awkwardness of the entire situation. “Hannah, you have the body of an ebony goddess and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Think of it as female liberation. Loud and proud, baby.”

Stanley didn’t bother to listen to the rest of the discussion, but was busy leading Lilly upstairs and into his friends’ bathroom. Taking off his pants, he started the shower and then helped Lilly get under the warm water. He barely even had time to step in himself before the succubus threw herself at him, her lips wrapping around his cock and sucking him as though she hadn’t fed in days. Either because of his weariness, the hangover, or the awkwardness of the entire morning, Stanley didn’t last long, and so groaned only a few minutes later when he felt himself explode in Lilly’s mouth. The succubus swallowed each and every drop, drinking his cum like a cold glass of water after a long day outside in the heat.

By the time the two of them had finished their shower, Lilly was practically back to her usual bouncy self, her own head clearing now that she had fed.

“Thank you, master,” she had said, leaning up and giving Stanley a quick kiss on the lips as they turned off the shower. “You’re so good to me.”

“Mmm, give me another of those,” Stanley had responded with a smile, taking the girl’s face in his hands and then kissing her again, causing her to giggle and swoon in his arms. She kissed him back lightly, as though still tired, or perhaps holding herself back from getting too excited and then riding her master right there in the bathroom.

They had dressed and then gone back downstairs after that, joining Derek, Hannah, and Howard for a breakfast of eggs and toast. Stanley was surprised at how well everyone seemed to be taking the fact that they had engaged in what almost amounted to an orgy the evening before, with Howard and Derek fucking Lilly at the same time while Hannah rode Stanley with wild abandon. He nonetheless decided to take back all of the remaining liquor he had brought, however, no longer trusting anything his uncle may have brewed at home or spiked with some kind of magical potion.

“Come on, dude, just leave the one bottle,” Derek had demanded as Stanley grabbed them on his way out the door alongside Lilly. “I promise I’ll only use it for drunken debauchery on a truly epic and potentially illegal scale. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Not happening,” Stanley had told him as he and Lilly headed for the car. “I will _not_ be held responsible for leaving this behind and then finding out the three of you spent all day fucking each other’s brains out.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Stanley and Lilly had driven home after that, the former still nursing a bit of a headache despite everything. Traffic had thankfully been lighter than the evening before, and so it didn’t take as long for the two of them to return home. By that time, however, either because of the lingering effects of the enchanted liquor or because he just couldn’t get over how adorable she looked in her outfit, Stanley was about ready to burst with desire and need. He had been fighting not to look at Lilly throughout the entire drive.

As such, the two barely even had time to close the front door behind them before Stanley threw himself at Lilly. She cried out in surprise a little as the young man tackled her to the floor and then began kissing up the side of her neck while simultaneously moving his hands beneath her pink miniskirt. She recovered remarkably quickly however; even surprised as she had been by her master’s assertiveness, she was still a succubus, after all. A few moments later, Stanley was sheathed inside of her where he belonged, and Lilly was once again in heaven.

“Mmmm,” the lithe Indian girl with the wavy black hair moaned gently as Stanley lay on top of her, his hips smacking against her supple ass as he thrust in and out of her. In contrast to their usual love-making, Stanley was taking his time right now, savoring the sensation as he buried each and every inch of his cock inside his girlfriend’s perfect cunt.

“Been wanting to do this all day,” he said softly as he continued to drive himself in and out of the beautiful succubus practically pinned to the floor beneath him. He leaned over and kissed the girl’s cheek as he fucked her slowly and deeply, as though demonstrating this wasn’t merely a booty call, but something far more intimate. “Watching you get fucked last night was wild, but there’s nothing better than doing it myself.”

“Oh, I agree, master,” Lilly said with a smile, closing her eyes and again bucking her hips back to take her master as deep inside of herself as she possibly could. She was rather enjoying this slow, intimate fucking, especially as she could better feel each and every inch of his throbbing cock stretching her insides. “You feel so good inside me, Master Stanley. So perfect. You are all I ever want to feel inside me.”

Kissing her again, eliciting a happy sigh from the succubus, Stanley only continued to drive himself in and out of her, propping himself up with his hands and lovingly slapping his hips against the girl’s bare ass. She felt impossibly tight around him today, as though it was the first time he had ever entered her, as though her body had missed him and his cock in particular, having sensed he was missing the night before. Whatever it was, Lilly felt perfect wrapped around his cock, and Stanley wanted nothing more than to fuck her for the rest of his life.

They continued on like that for some time, slowly and lovingly humping each other without pushing themselves too hard or too far. Lilly bucked her hips and wriggled against her loving master as Stanley thrust deeper and deeper into the nubile young woman beneath him, every moan and gasp she let out sounding like music to his ears. She tightened around him, squeezing harder and harder, as though begging for him to cum in her, but still he kept going, pushing deeper and deeper still and slamming his hips against her beautiful ass.

“M-Master…?” Lilly eventually asked, turning her head a little as though trying to look up at Stanley as he continued to pump in and out of her.

“Yeah, babe?” Stanley answered, smiling down at her as he felt her wriggle and writhe against him, her own body demanding he take her for everything she was worth.

“Can I…turn around?” the succubus eventually asked, blushing a little as she did so, as though embarrassed. It wasn’t often she made requests of her master – she barely even had to ask him to feed her anymore, he was usually on it before she even needed to be fed – and she felt a little silly asking, even considering how kind and generous Stanley was. “I…wish to face you, master. If that is alright?”

Stanley smiled as he withdrew from Lilly, causing the succubus to gasp as she suddenly felt cold and empty without her master buried inside her. “Of course.”

A moment later, Lilly was on her back and looking up at her master with crimson cheeks and a bashful smile as she spread her legs, exposing her glistening cunt. She gasped and whimpered in pleasure as Stanley entered her, once again burying himself to the hilt in her before proceeding to pump in and out of her as steadily and lovingly as before. Her miniskirt was bunched up around her waist now, pushing up against her black top, but neither she nor Stanley much cared.

“Thank you, master,” she said softly as she slowly wrapped her naked legs around Stanley’s thrusting waist, pulling him closer and deeper inside of her. Stanley’s only response was to lean in and kiss her sweetly, a kiss Lilly readily returned, moaning into his mouth as she felt him make love to her again and again and again.

Gradually, Stanley’s thrusts began to pick up the pace, and soon Lilly’s moans were growing a little louder and a little longer as she felt her master slamming into her faster and harder. Though the space was still steady and none too rapid, it was nonetheless a deeper and harder pounding, and Lilly began to respond by bucking her hips and tightening her legs around her master’s waist. Soon she was even wrapping her arms around Stanley and gripping his back just to keep herself from being overcome with pleasure.

“God, you’re perfect,” Stanley said softly, smiling down at the beautiful girl below him as he pushed himself in and out of her tight and needy cunt. He wasn’t even referring necessarily to the lithe Indian girl he was balls-deep within, but the succubus herself, in all her forms, including (and perhaps especially) her natural one. “I don’t know what I would do without you anymore.”

“You need never find out, master,” Lilly responded, smiling up at him warmly as she took his firm and steady thrusts, aching to feel his seed inside of her. She leaned up a little and placed a light kiss on her master’s lips before falling back down to the ground and then smiling back up at him as adorably as possible. “Master Stanley…will you cum in me? Please?”

“Is that what you want?” Stanley asked playfully, a teasing smile crossing his face as he continued to push and pull his cock in and out of his whimpering succubus, even as tired as he was. “You want me to cum in you, Lilly?”

“Yes, master, please!” Lilly begged in response, her legs tightening around Stanley’s thrusting hips as he drove himself into her again and again, her womb aching for his seed.

“You want my cum, Lilly?” Stanley egged her on, burying himself to the hilt inside of her as she shuddered in pleasure beneath him, her nails digging into his back as she hung on for dear life. “Is that it?”

“Yes, yes, please…!” the succubus whimpered, her entire body squirming as her master pinned her to the ground and stuffed her inner walls full with his thrusting cock. There were practically tears in the girl’s eyes as she looked up at Stanley, begging for release. “Oh, master! Oh, please! Oh, please cum in me!”

Stanley smiled cruelly, pumping his hips with such intensity that the little Indian girl beneath him shook with every thrust. “Say it, babe. Tell me what you want.”

“Ohhh, I want your cum!” Lilly groaned loudly, squirming and whimpering and bucking her hips back against her master like a wanton slut, desperate to feel Stanley fill her to the brim. She knew he was teasing her, and part of her even enjoyed it, but even this was outweighed by how earnestly and ferociously she desired to feel him explode inside her. “Please, Master Stanley! Please! Cum in me! Feed me! Fill me with your cum! Make me yours forever, master!”

And so that’s exactly what Stanley did. A few more thrusts, faster and harder than the ones preceding, certainly, and then he was groaning softly as he finally emptied himself inside of Lilly. The succubus mewled and shuddered in pleasure beneath him as she felt his hot seed fill her to the brim, coating the walls of her womb and providing her with nourishment. Her arms and legs tightened in response, practically wrapping herself around Stanley as he pumped load after load of boiling hot cum deep inside her hungry body.

Stanley could still feel Lilly’s cunt quivering and tightening around his raw cock as he finished ejaculating inside of her, and he smiled as he looked down at the beautiful girl practically writhing on the floor beneath him as she continued to grind herself into Stanley’s crotch, milking him for every drop he was worth. Had he not known better, the young man would have assumed she was merely a gorgeous – if somewhat naïve – young woman experiencing the first orgasm of her life, and not a six-hundred year old succubus happily feasting on his hot spunk.

“You really are absolutely perfect,” Stanley said with a smile as he looked down at Lilly, lifting up one of his hands to caress her cheek as she slowly opened her brown eyes for the first time since he came inside her. “Who’s my good little succubus, Lilly?”

“Me…?” Lilly answered bashfully, biting her lip and blushing as she stared up into her master’s eyes with a small smile of her own. She continued to move her hips as she felt Stanley still buried inside her as he shrank and softened. “Am I your good little succubus, master?”

Stanley smiled. “You’re goddamn right.”

And with that, he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss upon Lilly’s swollen lips. He felt a shudder of delight run down his own spine only a moment later as she began to kiss him back with a soft and contented moan, her shaky legs still wearily wrapped around his waist.

The two laid there for several moments, merely enjoying each other’s company and lightly kissing one another now and then, even as the sun began its descent towards the horizon outside. Finally, after all these weeks, the house was beginning to feel like _their_ house – not Uncle Devin’s house, and not even Stanley’s house – but _their_ house, their home, for Stanley and Lilly both. Had someone told Stanley just a few months ago that he would not only have his own home, but also a demonic girlfriend with whom he could lovingly cuddle in the living room, he would have thought they were crazy.

Now? It seemed like the most comfortable thing in the entire world.

“I don’t know about you, but I could use a _real_ shower,” Stanley said as he finally pulled out of Lilly several minutes later, his muscles still sore from the rigorous orgy the two of them had participated in the evening before. “And I could stand to get out of these clothes. Ugh, I stink.”

“I quite like your scent, Master Stanley,” Lilly replied softly as she sat up and then allowed her master to lift her to feet. She frowned a little as she looked down at her rumpled clothes, however, her T-shirt covered in wrinkles and her pink miniskirt still bunched up around her waist, exposing her bare ass and freshly-fucked cunt. “But perhaps you are right. I must look like such a mess!”

“Maybe, but you’re a cute mess,” Stanley said as he pulled the succubus over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, immediately causing her to blush. “A well-loved and well-fucked little mess. _My_ little mess.”

“Master, stop…” Lilly responded, giggling a little and feeling her cheeks burn as she felt Stanley hold her almost possessively.

With that, the two of them made their way upstairs and towards the master bathroom. Of all the rooms in the old house, Stanley was most satisfied that his Uncle Devin had at least had the foresight (or the money) to maintain and take care of the large bathroom attached to his former bedroom. Well-lit, with soft tiled floors and shared counter with three sinks, the bathroom was large and comfortable, with both a modern shower stall and a marble bathtub so large three or four people could easily fit inside it.

“Perhaps a bath, master?” Lilly suggested as they made their way into the bathroom and she spotted the bathtub out of the corner of her eye. She and Stanley had shared the shower stall countless times already – often with her finding herself pressed up against one of the walls as her master pounded her silly – but they had yet to actually take a bath.

“A bath sounds perfect,” Stanley replied, giving his succubus another affectionate kiss as he walked over to the bathtub. “I have muscles aching that I didn’t even know I had.”

“I, too, feel quite sore,” Lilly agreed, beginning to undress as Stanley turned on the water and began adjusting it so it was adequately warm and relaxing for the both of them. She shivered a little as she shed her dirty shirt and rumpled skirt, sighing comfortably as she felt the cool air on her bare skin. “It has been many years since last I had two men inside me at once. I had forgotten how overwhelming it could be.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Stanley responded with a smile, finally pulling away once the water was just the right temperature so the tub he could fill up. He quickly shed his own clothes as he waited for the warm water to fill the tub. “It should only be a few minutes.”

Almost all thoughts of the warm bath awaiting him fled Stanley’s mind, however, once he turned back around to face Lilly and found her standing there obediently in the middle of the bathroom, entirely naked and hanging on his every word just like she always was. She was still blushing a little, her hands held behind her back and her chest thrust forward slightly, prominently displaying her small but beautiful breasts. Most attractive of all, however, was the smile on her face and the look of pure adoration he saw in her eyes as she looked upon him, as though there was no one else in the world she would rather be spending time with.

Suddenly, it didn’t matter that the two of them had just made love only a few minutes ago in the living room. Seeing Lilly standing there so comfortably and so innocently – such a marked contrast to the starved succubus he had freed from a cage in the attic all those weeks ago – convinced Stanley that needed her again right then and there.

“Oh, Master Stanley!” Lilly exclaimed as the young man practically pounced on her, swooping in to pick her up so quickly she had to scramble to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her into the air. The succubus could already feel Stanley’s growing erection poking and prodding her as he practically carried her over to the nearest sink.

They were kissing then, once Lilly was placed upon the counter, with her eyes flashing wide open before slowly closing as she felt Stanley’s lips come crashing down onto hers, all but devouring her and begging for more. It was all the demoness could do to kiss back and run her hands up and down her master’s bare chest as he kissed her roughly and hungrily, his whole body covering all of hers, overwhelming her in the best way possible.

“M-Master Stanley…!” Lilly gasped when at least he released her lips, allowing her to look up into his lust-crazed eyes. “Whatever has gotten into you?”

“I can’t help it,” Stanley answered with a smile, caressing the Indian girl’s cheek as he leaned in to kiss her again, then feeling her whimper into his mouth as he used his free hand to fondle one of her small but perky breasts. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, Lilly.”

“Oh, master…” Lilly sighed contentedly as she pressed herself up against Stanley, her spine shuddering as she felt his body towering over her tiny form. The only thing that kept her from giving in to her own temptations and allowing her master to feed her again right then and there was the sound of the water running in the background, a constant reminder that their time was limited. “But, master, the water – ”

Lilly’s statement was cut off, however, by the girlish moan that escaped her mouth as she felt Stanley’s lips move down from her jawline and then press against her soft, lithe neck. The succubus whimpered as she felt her master hungrily kiss at her neck and throat, leaving delicate little marks along her flesh as though claiming her as his own.

“The water’s fine,” Stanley assured his succubus as he kissed up the side of her neck before gently biting her soft flesh, causing yet another moan of ecstasy to burst out of the girl’s mouth. Even as the air around them grew warm and humid as steam filled the master bathroom, he was focused entirely on the exotic beauty lying on the counter before him. “Don’t worry…”

And, whether she meant to or not, Lilly found herself listening to Stanley’s advice, all concerns about the bathwater fading away as she felt him kiss down her neck and then move ever southward towards her breasts, both of her nipples already hardened by Stanley’s devoted attention. The succubus soon closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she felt Stanley take one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking on the perky mound as he tongued her sensitive nipple. His hands groped and pumped her breasts gently but lovingly, sending shivers of pleasure running up and down the Indian girl’s spine.

“Oh, m-master…!” Lilly breathed weakly, her legs beginning to tighten around Stanley’s waist again as he let go of her one breast and then took the other into his mouth, sucking so hard she gasped loudly and felt her back arch in response. “Oh, Master Stanley! I love being your succubus! You’re so good to me…”

As far as Stanley was concerned, hearing Lilly give herself so fully to him was almost just as erotic as how her gorgeous body writhed and quivered beneath his touch, and it didn’t take long for him to take advantage of this fact. His cock was already rock hard and begging for release, but he wasn’t ready to just give his succubus what she wanted right away; he wanted to hear her beg for it, and properly.

“Yeah, you like being my succubus, Lilly?” Stanley asked Lilly, smiling mischievously up at the girl as he released her swollen nipple from his mouth but continued to pump both of her breasts up and down pleasurably. “Tell me why.”

“You take s-such good c-c-care of me…!” Lilly gasped as she looked down at her master with lust and love in her eyes, going so far as to bite her lip as she both saw and felt him play with her sensitive little breasts. “You feed me, and love me, and…and…”

“And fuck you?” Stanley suggested as he lowered one of his hands away from the succubus’s breasts and instead placed it upon her warm and heated sex.

“Oh, master, yes, I _love_ how you fuck me!” Lilly exclaimed, closing her eyes again and throwing back her head as she felt Stanley begin to caress her glistening cunt, running his fingers up and down the lips of her pussy. “I love how Master Stanley fucks me! It’s so good! It’s the best there is! I’d want Master Stanley to fuck me even if I wasn’t his good little succubus!”

“Yeah?” Stanley went on, still smirking devilishly as he inserted a single finger into Lilly’s cunt and began stroking her tight folds. “What do you love about it especially, Lilly?”

“I l-love how you f-fuck my pussy…” Lilly admitted as he opened her eyes so she could look at her master as he described everything he did to her and how much she loved each and every minute of it. “I love feeling your cock inside me. So hard, so thick. So powerful! I love feeling every inch of you filling me up, pounding into me, _slamming_ into me as you feed me…!”

“And?” Stanley asked, his finger moving quicker now, causing the girl to gasp and grind her crotch into his hand, as though begging for more. His cock was already so hard it was practically throbbing, but he was determined to wait until he heard what he needed to hear. “Go on.”

“A-and I love h-how you fuck my mouth…!” Lilly continued, whimpering and shuddering as she felt Stanley’s finger moving faster and more methodically inside of her, instinctively knowing after all these weeks exactly how to drive the succubus insane. “I love sucking Master Stanley’s cock. Oh, it’s so good! I love licking and gagging on every inch of my master’s cock until he cums down my little throat!”

Stanley was moving his finger at a fever pitch here, close to bringing his succubus to the very edge, but also knowing exactly when and where to stop to ensure she didn’t go all the way. Lilly was practically bucking against his hand as he caressed her quivering cunt, her breath catching as she tried to cum all over her master’s hand.

“And…?”

“Oh, Master Stanley, please…!” Lilly protested, grinding on his fingers and begging for release, but also too shy to go on despite knowing exactly what her master wanted to hear.

“Come on, babe,” Stanley pushed her on, smirking cruelly as he inserted a second finger and began moving faster and harder still, causing the succubus’s back to arch in pleasure. “Say it.”

“But, m-master…!”

“Say it!”

“Oh, I love how you f-f-fuck my ass!” Lilly finally squealed, closing her eyes and giving in as she felt Stanley pushing her over the edge, too far gone to look back now. Her entire body quivered and shook as she bucked her hips like a wanton slut, trying to take her master’s fingers as deep inside herself as she possibly could. “My ass belongs to you, master, and it always will! I love feeling you push yourself into me and stretch my little hole as you bury your cock deep in my bowels! It’s so hot, and tight, and it feels like you’re tearing me apart, but I love it, I love it more than anything, and there’s nothing I love more than feeling your hot cum explode inside my little ass!”

And with that, having finally admitted what Stanley had always known to be true, but had so desperately wished to hear aloud, Lilly all but lost herself in the pleasure of feeling her master stroke her both inside and out, bringing her such ecstasy she could hardly control herself. Being a succubus, Lilly was unable to orgasm as human women did – sex itself was like one long orgasm to her, from the very beginning to the very end – but that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel herself coming amazingly, _painfully_ close, with her master’s fingers sending veritable sparks flying up and down her spine as she writhed in desire.

“Please, Master Stanley…!” the succubus moaned lustfully, already grinding herself up against her lover as he fingered her furiously, her tiny cunt practically clamping down around his rapidly moving digits. “Please, stop teasing me! Just do it, master!”

“Do what?” Stanley asked mockingly, cruelly pushing his succubus to the very edge and wanting nothing more than to hear her beg for what was coming next. “Tell me what you want, Lilly!”

“Ohhhh, I want you to fuck my ass!” Lilly exclaimed, her eyes squeezing closed and her entire body writhing and squirming furiously as she begged and pleaded for her master to finally sodomize her properly. “Please, master! Please fuck my ass! Your succubus needs to feel your cock in her ass! Oh, please, please, please…!”

Stanley smiled. _Bingo_.

A moment later, Lilly threw her head back out of both pain and pleasure as she felt Stanley shove almost the entirety of his swollen cock right into her puckered asshole, just as she had been begging him for. The sudden penetration sent a shiver of delight running up and down Lilly’s spine, and she was soon whimpering loudly as she felt her master push inch after inch of his dick into her warm and welcoming bowels.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Stanley groaned as he buried himself to the hilt inside Lilly’s tight ass, pushing until he could feel her bare buttocks pressed up against his waist. The girl’s legs, already spread, were now being pushed back towards her shoulders as he penetrated her ass as deeply as his position would allow, only causing her perfect body to tighten around his girth. “So goddamn good…”

“Uhn, m-master…!” Lilly squealed as she wrapped her arms around Stanley and dug her nails into his bare back, a thousand thoughts running through her head at once as she felt his hardened cock stretching her delicate ass. She could practically feel her bowels tightening and shuddering around Stanley’s fat cock, and she welcomed the sensation as readily as though he was buried in any other part of her body. “Just like that! You feel so _big_. So _good_ …”

True to his word, Stanley didn’t wait, and almost immediately began thrusting into Lilly’s ass with wild abandon right from the start, pulling almost the entirety of his cock out of her butt before shoving it back in all the way only a second later. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh quickly filled the steamy bathroom as Stanley pounded in and out of the Indian girl’s perfect ass, stretching her bowels around his thrusting cock and burying himself as deep inside of her as he could right from the very beginning.

Lilly’s grip on Stanley tightened as she felt her legs being pushed back towards her shoulders, Stanley’s body almost entirely enveloping her as he leaned over and slammed into her ass with all the ferocity of a man going to war. Her nails dug into her master’s bare back, drawing blood, and it was all the succubus could do just to hang on for the ride as Stanley threw everything he had _at_ and _in_ her. Her weary hips bucked as best she could, and she moaned and groaned adorably all the while, doing her level best to take her master’s cock as deep as she possibly could and wanting nothing more than to feel his seed filling her to the brim yet again.

“Oh! Oh, Uhhnn, Master Stanley! Oh, yesss….!” Lilly moaned and groaned as she took each and every inch of her master’s cock, shuddering like a bitch in heat as she felt his thick meat stroke her tightening bowels. “Fuck me, master! Fuck your little succubus! Oh, master, master, master…!”

Stanley, on the other hand, had seemingly lost all reason, and was focusing entirely on demolishing his succubus’s ass to the best of his ability, practically shuddering in pleasure himself as he felt his fat shaft stretching her bowels and penetrating the very depths of her being. She was hot like fire, tight like a virgin, and as perfect as a goddess. She bucked her hips and moaned and squealed and begged for more, and Stanley did everything in his power to give as good as he got.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

The sound of Stanley’s hips slamming into Lilly’s bare buttocks echoed through the bathroom as the young man sodomized his succubus – his _lover_ – as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Lilly whimpered and moaned and squirmed, throwing her ass back at her master in hopes of taking him deeper still, wanting nothing more in the world than to feel him buried balls-deep inside her naughtiest of holes. Even as Stanley’s thrusts picked up in speed and she heard his breath begin to catch, she begged and whined for more, bucking her hips wildly and urging him on faster, harder, deeper, again, and again, and again, and again, until…

When at last Stanley sheathed himself to the hilt inside Lilly and exploded inside her, he made little sound, as he chose that exact moment to catch Lilly’s lips in yet another soul-shattering kiss, surprising her but likewise causing a contented moan to bubble up in her throat as she felt her lover’s lips on her mouth and his sex buried in her ass. Stanley continued to kiss Lilly as he pumped wildly into her butt, firing load after load of hot cream into the succubus’s warm and welcoming bowels. All Lilly could do was moan happily in response and kiss her master back as she felt his fiery juices fill her to the brim, ensuring she would feel warm and well-fed for quite some time to come.

“Oooooh…” Lilly whimpered softly a few moments later as she felt Stanley slowly pull his softening cock out from inside her throbbing asshole. The succubus felt full in a way she had experienced few times before, not only well-fed, but perhaps even overfed in the most wonderful way possible, as though she had just finished eating Thanksgiving dinner.

“Sorry…” Stanley said weakly as he gave Lilly an affectionate kiss on the forehead and then took a step back to take in the sight of his freshly-fucked girlfriend. With her dark hair a mess and her entire body covered in sweat, Stanley swore she looked even more beautiful now than when first he met her. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything. Guess I got a little worked up there.”

Lilly giggled, despite herself, and slowly pushed herself back onto the tiled bathroom floor despite how sore and exhausted she felt. “It is okay, Master Stanley. I loved every second of it. Thank you for always keeping me so well fed.”

“Thank _you_ for always being so accommodating,” Stanley replied by reaching out and pulling the girl over for another quick kiss, causing her to blush fiercely once again. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m sure glad I did it.”

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Stanley saw Lilly’s eyes widen as she noticed something occurring behind him.

“Oh, master!” she exclaimed, pointing behind him. “The water!”

“Shit!”

Having lost all track of time as he tortured and then fucked Lilly in the most wonderful way possible, Stanley had all but forgotten the bath they were preparing for, despite how steamy and humid the air around the two had become. By the time Stanley made his way over to the tub and took hold of the knob – itself already so hot it almost burnt his hand – some of the steaming hot water had already spilled over the side of the tub and onto the tiled bathroom floor blow.

“Really should have seen that coming,” Stanley muttered to himself with a half-smile as he reached down into the hot water to drain enough of it out for him and Lilly to jump in.

It took another couple of minutes for Stanley to empty the tub enough and then refill some of it to ensure the water was hot enough, but it wasn’t long before he and Lilly finally had the bath they had been waiting so patiently for. Turning the water off for the final time, Stanley beckoned Lilly over as he took his first steps into the tub, gasping in both pain and pleasure as he felt the hot water flow over his sore and weary form. He took it slowly at first, lowering himself only a few inches at a time, until he fully adjusted to the heat and steam and felt himself sink up to his chest in warmth.

“Oh, god, this is _exactly_ what I needed,” Stanley said as he leaned back against the rim of the far side of the tub and closed his eyes, allowing his sore and aching muscles to be massaged by the hot water.

Lilly joined him only a moment later, stepping delicately into the hot water and then sinking down until all but her head was covered. Being a demon from the infernal realm, Stanley supposed it made sense that Lilly had a much higher tolerance for heat then he did, and he smiled as he watched the succubus momentarily submerge her head in order to get her hair wet. When at last Lilly surfaced, she did so with a contented sigh and a smile on her face.

“It has been so long since last I bathed,” Lilly told her master as she soaked in the warmth and heat and the steam floating all around them. “I forgot how very relaxing it could be.”

“You and me, both,” Stanley agreed, nodding as he felt the warm water caress his weary muscles. “I don’t think I’ve had a bath since I was a kid. This was a good idea.”

Stanley reached out to his succubus then, leaning as he was against the rim of the tub with everything beneath his submerged in the hot water. Smiling gently, Lilly took her master’s hand and allowed him to pull her through the steamy water until she was practically resting right on top of him, cuddling with him just as she would were they in bed together. Surrounded as they were by the hot water of the bath, they might as well have been snuggled up in the bedroom, a happy couple enjoying the warmth of a blanket and the company of one another.

Lilly shuddered with pleasure as she felt her master’s naked skin against her own, resting both her hands and her head on Stanley’s chest as she closed her eyes and simply allowed the bath to soothe her weariness. Stanley, for his part, merely kept one arm wrapped around his lover, holding her to him as though to ensure she didn’t float off, and absentmindedly running his free hand over Lilly’s back, buttocks, thigh, or whatever other part of her he felt like. The succubus sighed contentedly as she felt her master touch her, not even in an inherently sexual way, simply enjoying the affection he showed as he held her close.

“I like being your succubus,” Lilly said softly as she nuzzled into Stanley’s chest, a state of almost insurmountable bliss falling upon her as she felt both the warmth of the water and the warmth of her master enveloping her naked form. “You make me so happy, Master Stanley…”

“Right back at ya,” Stanley responded, smiling gently as he leaned down and placed another affectionate kiss on the girl’s forehead. “Promise you’re always going to be my good little succubus, Lilly?”

“I promise, master,” Lilly answered wearily, her eyes already closed and a smile on her face.

With that, the two finally allowed their minds to drift, even as their bodies remained pressed against one another. Following their drunken exploits the evening before and the rather vigorous activities they had taken part in since waking up that morning, both Stanley and Lilly all but lost themselves in the warmth and comfort of the hot bath. It caressed their sore muscles, calmed their nerves, and put their minds at ease.

Frankly, as far as Stanley and Lilly were concerned, their hot bath felt like Heaven. As such, it wasn’t long before both of them had fallen fast asleep, lost in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Been a while, I know, but I swear this story isn’t over yet. Definitely more to come, just don’t know when.


End file.
